<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Lady of Arkham by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024004">Our Lady of Arkham</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not between Joker and Jason), Abduction, Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Joker, Alpha Roman Sionis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Harleen Quinzel, Beta Tim Drake, Blood, Brothels, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Domme Barbara Gordon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Grant Wilson, Forced Medical Procedures, Genderfluid Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, Learning Disabilities, Life changing injuries, Lima Syndrome, Lucy is Jason and Joker’s kid, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bite, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor graphic torture, Miscarriage, NSFW, NSFW in later chapters, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Barbara Gordon, Omega Discrimination, Omega Duke Thomas, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, Omega Verse, Only mentions of it though, PLEASE NOTE THIS CONTAINS MISCARRIAGE IN CHAPTER 16, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shaming Sex Work, Smut, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Roman Sionis, Switch Barbara Gordon, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gun shot wound, intersex omega, legal sex work, minor hints to BatCat, minor mentions of miscarriage, oblivious Bats, towards race and designation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a brilliant plan. A plan so excellent, so divine that nothing could possibly top it. An omega for a Robin. What was Batsy thinking? Clearly he already knows Joker will want to play. </p><p>That’s exactly what he did. Playing and twisting and turning this little bird to be his; all the while refusing to notice how Jason is doing the same to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Roman Sionis, Deula Dent/Stephanie Brown, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Jason Todd, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Slade Wilson/Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown/Oswald Cobblepot, Stephanie Brown/Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning is the beginning and the end is the end. The rest are non-linear because it fits Joker so well. </p><p>Thanks DawnandStars for the beta and helping me think up the ending. You’re a star. </p><p>**** Please be aware that later chapters deal with miscarriage, parental abuse, extreme manipulation, and graphic violence/torture. ***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan was simple really. A plan so marvellous that Joker couldn’t resist patting himself on the back, or getting Harley to do it because why should he. As soon as the rumours of the new Robin being an omega had spread through the scene this idea had sparked and he’d not been able to put it down.</p><p> </p><p>An omega would be easy to turn. Easy to manipulate to his needs and desires. They were so beaten down by society that the birdy was being handed to him on a silver platter. His alpha nature making the job so much easier.</p><p> </p><p>Society had made it all so easy. His Harley was a beta. One of those annoying people given too much power for them to handle. Betas were allowed to be doctors, politicians, businessmen. All the annoyingly powerful jobs that people thought alphas were too emotional to handle.</p><p> </p><p>An alpha was seen as the muscle. All heavy lifting and protection. Never something as mundane as a doctor or basic as a stay-at-home parent. More capable of taking hurt and dishing it out in equal measure.</p><p> </p><p>Now, omegas are where society really enabled Joker and his plan. They were the lowest of the low. They performed on stages, being paid for the laughter that always followed them. Strip clubs were like brochures for brothels. Sex work legal for omegas after much campaigning. They figured if they were going to be laughed at, have to suffer derogatory and sexual comments, be at greater risk of sexual assault, then they might as well get paid for it all. Sexual assault against omegas dropping drastically once people had a place to go to and a service to buy.</p><p> </p><p>With the new little birdy being an omega Joker knew he’d be able to twist him up. Turn him against the ridiculous alpha that was far to territorial over their shared city. Have his own birdy. Better than the alpha first one who’d gone on to the police and his own work flying through the air. A birdy who’d never step out on him.</p><p> </p><p>Capturing Jason had been far too easy. Twisted children and a carefully placed trap and bibbidi bobbidi boo, a birdy for Joker to mould and play with.  Safely stashed away under Arkham where his former alpha could never hope to find him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my poor birdy, your last alpha was so cruel.” Joker whispered to the nearly unconscious Robin. Hand stroking through thick black curls as he sat with Jason on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The cell was nicer than most above ground. A large bed, a small divider to separate the spaces so Jason could relieve himself in privacy. A small mound of books, after all Joker had gathered all his intel and discovered that his birdy liked to read while running rooftops. There was even a small table with two chairs so they could have dinner together. Not that that would be happening any time soon. His birdy needed rest.</p><p> </p><p>Jason whimpered and turned his face into the soft fabric of the purple tracksuit Joker was wearing. His ankle hurt from his fall and his mind was spinning with too many thoughts. Why hasn’t Bruce come for me? I’ve been gone so long, why hasn’t he come? Am I that much of a disappointment?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so strong.” Joker continued in a quiet voice. His usual joyous scratch absent as he refused to scare the brainwashed bird.</p><p> </p><p>The omega held his breath. Waiting. Just waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He knew there would be the standard addendum to that…for an omega…he just had to wait. Everyone had used that for him. You’re so strong for an omega. You’re so clever for an omega. You’re so independent for an omega.</p><p> </p><p>It never came.</p><p> </p><p>Joker just continued on. “I’ve been watching you, you know. I admire how clever you are. You’ve certainly had Riddler beat a couple of times.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how it went for weeks while Jason was bedridden with his casted ankle. Joker had dragged down a doctor and nurse with wonderful blackmail threats and got them to treat Jason’s injuries. They patched up his wounds, removed his suppressant implant, and reset his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>With Jason unable to move much without help he was reliant on whoever would appear to help him. If it was Frank then he’d be okay and given some privacy, the man more scared of Joker than of getting his dick wet. If it was Harley then he often ended up curled up, crying on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Joker found him after one of Harley’s trips. He was curled as small as possible on the bed. Book lying forgotten. Tears streaming down his face and scent so sour it burned.</p><p> </p><p>He rushed to his bird and pulled him into his arms. Pressing Jason’s nose against his neck. For once he focused on sending out a calming scent instead of letting it be chaotic.</p><p> </p><p>A whimper. Then another. Nose snuffling closer to a scent gland.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha almost jumped when he felt the first, almost minuscule flick of a tongue over it. The tip barely making contact. He held still and continued to hum to his birdy. After so many weeks this was such glorious progress.</p><p> </p><p>The kittenish licks grew bolder as Jason relaxed. The alpha holding him only continuing to reassure him. Not cast him away in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful.” Joker said as he looked down. He could see the flushed cheeks and feel that those horrid tears had dried up. The only time Jason should be crying is through laughter or through pleasure. He planned to talk to Harley. His men would surely enjoy that.</p><p> </p><p>Jason whimpered again and pressed closer. Ankle the furthest thing from his mind when this kind alpha had just called him beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“So much more beautiful than that basic beta I’ve kept around too long. I’d love to have you by my side.” A wishful air entered his tone and scent. Luring the omega into his orbit, pulling him closer to distraction. “I’d be so honoured if you chose to stand by my side. I would endeavour to be the alpha an omega such as yourself deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again Jason whimpered at Joker’s words. He had no idea how long he’d been in that room. Be it hours, days, or weeks. All he knew was the safety he’d begun to feel when Joker held him. His kind words and soft praise something Jason had craved since childhood.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered as he felt a familiar flame beginning to burn low in his gut. It shouldn’t have been possible. He’d not had a heat in at least two years, only managing to have one with Bruce around before the man told him to get the suppressant implant.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Jay,” he whispered, lips brushing Joker’s neck causing a shiver. “Mister Jay, I, my implant…” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. Only hoping that Joker would understand, he’d been so understanding so far.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my love, the doctors took that nasty thing out. They said it was stunting you from blossoming into a true omega. I understand why Batman did it, he’s such a strange alpha that he’d not consider it abuse to make you use such detrimental substances. Not to worry, all sorted now.” Joker said. His voice rising from solemn to happy.</p><p> </p><p>Jason froze. His implant was gone. His implant was gone. How would he ever be safe if he was going through heats? How would he ever be a good Robin if he had to take three days out a month for some stupid ovulation? How could anyone want him if he didn’t block his baser urges?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep you safe, I’ll always keep you safe my little birdy. If you would grant me the honour of being by my side being a good Robin wouldn’t be a concern because you could be yourself. Not be forced into some alpha role when you are stronger than that Bat.” Joker brushed hair out of Jason’s face and tilted it so their eyes could meet. “Every other job accommodates people like you, my precious omega. The Batman didn’t because he wanted you to be someone you’re not. I would want you, no matter the urge you give into.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Joker finished speaking that Jason realised he’d answered every one of his internal questions. He’d spoken them aloud. He’d voiced his deepest fears and Joker had laid them all to rest in seconds. Bruce has never managed that. He’d never, not once, managed to reassure Jason that being an omega didn’t make him less.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh escaping just parted lips Jason reached up and tangled a hand in Joker’s hair. He pulled the clown down enough for their lips to brush. A quick touch to convey his gratitude.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They do not move rooms or clean up before having sex, just warning you all now. Please heed the tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimmering satin in gorgeous greens. Soft silk in deep, royal purple. Accents of harsh red gems. The omega looked simply magnificent. Fabric draping them in such a way that their figure looked much more extreme than it was.</p><p> </p><p>Cinched waist. Chest pushed up to look much more voluminous. Ass hugged by the soft fabric. Sheer lace running up strong legs, ending in garters wrapped tight around muscular thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Hair falling in black curls, light catching it’s shine. Lips painted blood red. Eyes splashed with greens and purples. Skin pale after so long hiding from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Jason twirled on the spot. The ruffles at the base of his corset flaring out. Laughter dancing from him. Eyes bright as they caught on the alpha watching him over the beta’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Strapped to a chair was Harley Quinn. A woman Jason hated almost as much as he hated the Bats. Her constant desire to put him down and split him from his alpha building the resentment and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like my outfit?” Jason asked. His tone was as playful as ever. It had been years since he’d been saved by Joker. The alpha’s constant reassurance pushing him higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p>A heated growl was his answer. Lust spiking in the room making heat pool in the omega’s belly. Eyes dropping to half lidded as the pupils blew wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to wreck you.” Joker’s voice was a deep alpha command. Nothing as scary as Batman’s, that alpha all about control whereas Joker had proved time and time again that he loved Jason.</p><p> </p><p>The omega skipped over to the pair, pulling a silver switchblade from one garter strap. Flicking out the red blade to stroke it across the pale cheek of his adversary. “You bring me the most wonderful presents.” Jason said. He swiped the blade upwards, cutting into the jester’s scalp. Blonde and blue hair falling to the floor as blood ran down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Joker grabbed the woman’s jaw and forced her mouth open, holding her tongue still so Jason could wipe his blade clean. Tilting her face away once his omega had finished.</p><p> </p><p>For hours they played. Blade, bats, and any number of weapons they could get their hands on. Harley Quinn finally being tortured for all the hurt she’d put on Jason.</p><p> </p><p>The young omega stepped away from where he’d been carving a bastardised version of the Arkham symbol into her breast. His symbol. Lady Arkham usually found in blues and purples to compliment their alpha. A smile always on his face as he revelled in the fun he got to have.</p><p> </p><p>His chest was heaving. Breaths leaving in deep pants as he locked eyes with his alpha. That want-need-mine scent now so thick in the air from the both of them that Jason felt a little dizzy. He’d never expected to find an alpha that wanted him so.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you.” He whined as he shifted his thighs. Them rubbing together making the scent of his slick thicker in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Joker’s nostrils flared as he breathed it in. Stepping around the beta he’d been helping his omega with. Such a beautiful gift he’d managed to acquire for his treasured omega.</p><p> </p><p>A swift swipe of his leg and Jason fell to the floor with a startled yelp. Legs falling open automatically to show off the crotchless panties he’d been wearing the whole time. Enticing his alpha and drawing him closer.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha pounced, quick as a tiger on the hunt. Boxing Jason in and wrapping those thick legs around his waist. Hands running over the lace causing it to scratch at the sensitive skin and make Jason’s head drop back.</p><p> </p><p>He wasted no time in pulling out his cock. Running a hand over his omega’s folds to coat himself liberally in the slick. Then he pushed in. No preparation, too focused on the pulsing need to fuck the brains out of his omega. To claim him all over again.</p><p> </p><p>The pace was fast. Hips smashing into Jason’s pelvis hard as Joker thrust as deep as he could. Bending down and biting into his omega’s neck. Reaffirming the bond, the ownership they both felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore her my love. Please, please just knot me already.” Jason was crying. Tears streaming down his face as he begged his alpha for more. Begged to come on that knot that made him feel so perfectly full.</p><p> </p><p>He tipped his head to the side and caught Harley watching him. A devilish smirk tugging his lips as he exposed more of his neck for his alpha to bite. “What’s wrong Beta?” Voice dripping is smug satisfaction. “Jealous you couldn’t, oh fuck, there alpha! Please! Jealous you couldn’t take his knot?” Jason taunted her.</p><p> </p><p>With a powerful thrust the swelling knot locked the pair together. Jason’s cunt clenching around Joker’s length and milking him while pleasure blinded the omega. Head tipping back as he screamed for his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d come down, Joker slipping out of his omega and enjoying the sight of his release spilling down those lace clad thighs. He left them laying on the floor and called in Chuckles. Pointing towards Harley.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was pointlessly struggling against her bonds. He could only laugh at the fruitless struggle. Having an ex-Bat as his mate meant no one could escape them.</p><p> </p><p>“Take her wherever and enjoy. Lady Arkham wants to share their gift.” Joker said. Enjoying the look of growing horror on Harley’s face. The goons had been making comments and trying to touch her for years. Now they’d been given the go ahead, without the looming threats of their deaths, she knew she’d be in for a rough time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confusion. Hatred. Passion. Confessions?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The timing was perfect. They’d shared heats and ruts. He’d held the omega as the bond he thought he’d been growing with the Bats shattered beyond repair. He’d showered them with compliments until he was blue in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Joker had just never expected Batman to give him the final piece he needed to push the omega into his arms forever. Replacing the omega Robin. Not just that though. Replacing the omega Robin with a beta.</p><p> </p><p>Photos clutched in his hand an unusual mix of anxiety began to stir within him. Would it really be right to tear down that last wall. Pop that last bubble of hope. Take and claim in a false effort to soothe.</p><p> </p><p><em>Except it’s not false, is it?</em> His mind supplied. The voice sounding far too sane for his liking. <em>You want him with you, but you don’t want to hurt him getting him there.</em></p><p> </p><p>He stalled to a halt down the winding staircase to the depths of the asylum. He. That. It couldn’t be true…could it?</p><p> </p><p>Joker shook his head and laughed away the thought. If hurting the little bird got him to his side then what did it matter. A skip returning to his step moved him onwards.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was curled up in a corner of the mattress. A bruise forming around his swollen eye and blood drying down his lips and chin. Joker snarled, remembering he’d asked Quinn to deliver Jason’s lunch. She’d obviously taken exception to him <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jason jumped and curled tighter at the noise. Joker’s hatred of Quinn poisoning his scent and making Jason shake.</p><p> </p><p>This room was currently the only place Joker allowed his scent to bloom freely. Another tool to bend and warp the omega to his needs and desires. He could fake any emotion, make anything leak into it. Only, in recent months it had become more true while in this room.</p><p> </p><p>“My love,” Joker crooned as he lifted the omega into his lap and sat against the headboard. “What did that beta Quinn do to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason whined and tried to bury his nose against Joker’s scent gland at the base of his throat. Nose too congested to smell anything except the most powerful of scents through his own blood.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve had a rough morning, what with that nasty beta touching you without my permission. However, I have come across some news that I know will distress you but I can’t have it hanging over us.” Joker dropped his head so his lips could brush the shell of Jason’s ear as he spoke so softly, voice turning fond. “I would so hate anything to come between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- what is it?” Jason forced out. Throat thick as he feared Joker tossing him aside.</p><p> </p><p>The clown pushed Jason up so he was sitting straight and he could see his face. Could read every second of the heartbreak to come. He held the pictures out and watched as Jason looked through them.</p><p> </p><p>As a soft smile appeared on the omega’s face Joker was confused. There should have been hatred. The burn of being discarded, of being replaced. Not whatever this was.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I’ve been able to gather he’s a beta. The new Robin has apparently been seen flying the past couple of months but I’ve only just found out.” Joker soothed.</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked up at the alpha. Eyes shiny and a grin splitting his face. “More to destroy Alpha.” A sadness suddenly fell over him. “You’ll never replace me though, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha pulled him into a fierce kiss. Lips and tongue claiming the omega and making him melt. “Never.” Joker lied. At least, he thought it was a lie. He was sure it was a lie. It had to be. He couldn’t…could he?</p><p> </p><p>“You replaced Harley with me.” Jason whispered. A thousands hurts echoing through his voice, gaze downcast as he registered that he’d ended up in Joker’s lap once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley was only ever a placeholder. I never loved her. You, my precious one, you are far more special than she ever was. Not because you’re an omega and she is a beta. No, it’s because of who you are.” The words poured like wine. Splashing across blood red lips that had dropped from their signature grin. He knew the final words that’d make the young omega his, he could always stop before the little thing bit him. “Be mine as I wish to be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft gasp was followed by Jason twisting in the hold. Legs splaying open to straddle Joker’s waist. Eyes dancing with a joy that had been missing since Harley had been put in charge of his care. “You mean it? If you really mean it tell me a secret even Harley doesn’t know. Please, just, <em>please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the first to be abandoned by Batman. He was my younger brother, once upon a time. We both went down different paths after Mother and Father passed. He knows it is me, he just chooses to ignore me for I have been replaced by that alien and amazon.” Joker hadn’t meant to share that. No-one was meant to know his true identity. No-one was meant to know he was the missing Thomas Wayne Jnr. A boy lost to the system after causing too many problems at home. Comedy his only escape, crime his only way to make ends meat. His empire his way to continue pulling at his younger brother’s breeches.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slipped from Joker’s lap with all the grace expected from a Robin. Laying back on the bed and propping himself up in his elbows. “Well Alpha, come get your prize.”</p><p> </p><p>They’d done this so many times since his first escape after capturing Jason. Those couple of months plenty of time for a couple of heats to smooth out any insecurities the young bird had felt.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike any time before, Joker didn’t wait. He pushed up Jason’s nightshirt and thrust two fingers into him. Feeling how slick the confession had made him.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a dance. Movements hurried but never missing a step. Two people who’d come to know the other’s body well.</p><p> </p><p>As Joker slid home, cock stretching out the little bird’s tight hole, he latched onto that slim neck. Teeth puncturing skin and sizzling a half bond into place.</p><p> </p><p>He got so caught up in the euphoria of a successful plan he didn’t feel the bird moving. Didn’t notice anything was amiss until a jolt of pain shot from his own mating gland. Full bond snapping into place and making them both shudder.</p><p> </p><p>Jason relaxed back, licking Joker’s blood from his lips. Looking every bit as deranged as the clown himself. Smile wide as he took in the heated gaze his alpha was giving him. Pleasure building from every jolt of their hips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the car pulled up to its destination Jason pulled his compact from one of the pockets on Joker’s suit. He ran his thumb under his bottom lip, checking his lipstick. Tonight Lady Arkham had a date with Joker to visit an old friend and he wanted to look perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t yet in his LA headspace and was happy for it. Flicking his gaze over top of the compact meant he got to see the heat in Joker’s eyes as he watched the omega check their make-up. He knew his alpha so well that Jason could tell exactly what he was picturing, and it wasn’t a thumb brushing <em>under</em> Jason’s lips that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Tonto dips her gaze to her shoes as Joker climbs out and turns to offer his hand to Lady Arkham. They slide out the seat, an instant transformation from the man who’d been sat there seconds ago. Slipping their arms around Joker’s as they walk up the drive.</p><p> </p><p>For once Gotham is having a clear night. Air still as they approach the front door. A wonderful night for visiting friends and having a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>Tonto knocks and then steps aside. She makes sure she’s in the best position to protect the omega while returning fire. A precaution when there is a chance the dad will have left work.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the front door starts to open Joker kicks it in. The door swinging back and smashing into the wall driving the handle into the drywall.</p><p> </p><p>Tonto is quick to enter. Gun and body following the line they cast in a gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Arkham has their pistol raised, ready to fire.</p><p> </p><p>At the squeeze of a trigger a bullet lodges itself into the lower back of their host. Ripping clean through. Destroying dreams in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucker!” Barbara Gordon shouts as loud as she can. Right as the bullet tears through her spine. Her body slumping to the floor as blood begins to pool around her.</p><p> </p><p>Both know they don’t have much time, not with shooting the daughter of the Police Commissioner in his home. Alarms and neighbour will be alert. They need to run, need to hide, if they wish to keep their freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Arkham does take a moment to look down at Barbara. Her red hair is slowly getting soaked in her own blood, the flame turning deep and dark just the way the Lady always likes it. Her pain and fear visible on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The Lady crouches beside Barbara and looks down at her. “Jim or Nightwing will find you, I’m sure. If you want to survive the hospital you’ll tell them it was Mr Jay and only Mr Jay who shot you. Am I making myself clear?” They pull out a blade and press it under Barbara’s jaw, a slip all that would be needed to open her up and give her a second smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Toodooles you batty babe. Sleep well.” Joker waves over his shoulder as they leave. His hand firmly squeezing Lady Arkham’s plump rear as his arousal at the event permeates the room.</p><p> </p><p>They are gone before the flashing blue lights hit the street. Car speeding away and melting into Gotham’s shadows. The hidden shelter under Gotham Ladies providing them with the best hiding place in the city.</p><p> </p><p>Blood smeared across skin as Jason sought the relief he needed after such a high. The thrill of being so close to a Bat and having them not recognise him making him want to thank his alpha. He allowed Jason the freedom to grow and blossom while constantly reassuring and supporting him. Their union unbreakable and stronger than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wild Bat appears!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Jason had been away from Batman for two years he was a powerhouse of an omega. Controlling the asylum from its depths, hidden to those who believed they ran the place. His brothel-come-strip club in Burnley was quickly rising to become one of the most sought after destinations on a night out. It was reminiscent of the Red Light district in Amsterdam, just the omegas twirl on stage instead of catching the eye of anyone walking by.</p><p> </p><p>The club held anonymity and the safety of its workers higher than all else. A sliding scale in place to allow them to service everyone from the cashier to the corporate businessperson. Everyone found a price that was suitable for them. The omegas didn’t mind the fluctuating cost as they could see someone who paid $20 for an hour followed by $5,000 for the next half-hour. For clients paying below two hundred dollars the omegas got to keep all they earned, any above that and twenty per cent was given to the boss.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce Wayne was annoyed with the popularity of the club. It’s rise in time with the rumours of Joker’s new arm candy were just too coincidental. He wasn’t sure if Joker had met them at the club and then pushed the club amongst the villains, or if they’d started the club thanks to Joker’s resources. Either way, he despised the place.</p><p> </p><p>That is until a potential business partner for WE had flown into town. They’d heard about this new club that provided anonymity to their patrons and wanted to carry on negotiations there. So, ever the agreeable businessman, Bruce had taken them along with Lucius Fox and a couple of people from the other person’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Servers were all immaculately dressed in pantsuits. The black making them blend into the shadows like only the best restaurants could achieve. Appearing by your table the second you required them.</p><p> </p><p>Every patron wore masks that were handed out prior to entering the main area. They felt like black leather but Bruce couldn’t be sure. It added to the aura that surrounded the club, being handed a mask that looked close to those sold by Dr Harness, only with clear lenses that blacked out the eyes of other patrons to increase identity protection.</p><p> </p><p>The main stage and three side rooms were used as a catalogue of who was free that night. Dancing and singing to show off their best assets. One chorus line of dancers catching his eye as they were all wearing <a href="https://drharness.com/products/leather-batman-mask">bat</a> and <a href="https://drharness.com/products/cat-mask">cat</a> masks. The beautiful omegas dancing out a tussle between the two groups.</p><p> </p><p>Just before the headline act came on; the one performer of the night who would not be offering additional services and only open to mated omegas who wished to earn their own money; a stunning omega strutted to the centre of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were drawn in by the red leather boots with killer heels, the boots reaching up to mid thigh and laced in such a way that skin was on show. They were wearing a pair of red knickers that had ruffles all over the ass to add to the shape and lace at the front to show off the trail of trimmed dark hair that led into the more covered portion. Strapped around their chest was a stunning corset waistcoat that showed off their narrow waist and broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>From there the eye was directed to the white circle of teeth scarred over their mating gland. The bite so perfectly placed that it was clearly done at the omegas request. A clever application of highlighter ensuring none missed the mark.</p><p> </p><p>Black curls fell over their forehead, bouncy things that made the closely shaven sides stand out all the more for their rarity on omegas. Especially mated ones. Then again it was rare to find any omega with a bond working on the stage and not just in the serving staff. A simple black mask covered the upper part of their face, too similar to a domino for Bruce’s comfort, and red lips contrasting with their pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening you beautiful people,” Jason called out from the stage. “By that I do mean my workers.” He gave an exaggerated wink that Bruce was only able to notice thanks to years of working with people in similar masks, and waved at a couple of the servers. “I am the Lady of the manor, the Queen of this colony inviting you all into our cave of depravity. I hope you’ve all been enjoying your nights so far. This is the final act of the main show, introducing the gorgeously talented Lorde.”</p><p> </p><p>With a bow and a twirl he sauntered off the stage, he loved every minute of his brief appearance to introduce the main acts most nights. There was a thrill to be standing in a room where everyone’s pleasure was in his control. The master puppeteer controlling his marionettes.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight it had been extra thrilling as he knew Bruce was in the audience. Every mask becoming almost invisible to his cameras to enable the sliding menu charges. He knew the alpha had given up on looking for him, a task he’d thought was pointless considering how happy he was with Joker. It meant he’d be standing before Bruce with the other man not having a clue.</p><p> </p><p>When he slipped off stage thin but strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against the body of the man he loved. Jason breathed out a sigh of relief as he focused on the scent that never failed to make him loosen any tension. Lips pressed against the bond scar as the alpha breathed in his scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking delectable as always honey pie.” Joker rumbled in Jason’s ear. His workers were all used to seeing the clown, sans makeup, around the backstage area and welcomed his presence as it kept the more sadistic rogues in check.</p><p> </p><p>Jason turned in the hold so he could lay his hands against the other man’s chest and look up into manic eyes. “We going out to have some fun tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever been able to deny my omega anything.” Joker’s usual cheerful expression dropped. A darkness falling over him. “We do need to hunt down Quinn through. Fucking bitch convinced Boles to let her out.”</p><p> </p><p>The answering growl was all Jason was able to get out. He hated Harley Quinn. The woman had spent years not appreciating and supporting Joker to her fullest and then, the second she realised Joker was moving on with Jason had lashed out at the young omega. She had managed to get close enough to Jason when he’d slipped into pre-heat to attempt to gut him. Joker had gotten to them in time, hauling her off Jason and throwing her across the room where she promptly lost consciousness. Joker didn’t leave his side until his heat had passed and any risk of rupturing his sutures had reduced. Telling tales of how Harley was being given all the attention she wanted from some of Joker’s top goons.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay,” Jason whined out, “you know she’ll try to hurt me. I wanted to celebrate getting one over the Bat tonight.” Jason huffed and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Joker stroked curls out of Jason’s eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled as he felt the omega melt against him. The feedback of need-want-take that was bouncing back and forth across the bond leading to the alpha shoving Jason against a wall, pulling a leg up onto his hip, and pushing the lace underwear to the side so he could get a finger inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, alpha, we can’t, not here,” Jason panted out as Joker added a second finger and began to pump them viciously. He moaned as Joker hit his g-spot and worked it mercilessly. He tugged on Joker’s jacket so he could get the man closer, his lips brushing his ear. “If you stop now we could do it against the signal, I know how to get up there undetected.”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Joker pulled his fingers out and stepped back. He made a show of licking his fingers clean before dipping into a low bow with one arm thrown out to the side. “After you dearest.” As Jason walked past Joker slapped him hard on the ass and laughed as his mate squeaked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night of firsts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where my love of historical fashion comes out to play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four and a half months into Jason’s abduction Joker escaped. A bunch of Arkham inmates from the Intensive Treatment wing had managed to get a handful of guard passes and let everyone loose.</p><p> </p><p>It would have looked suspicious if he’d stayed behind. He didn’t want to risk Batman finding his most precious partner. Not after four and a half months of hard work.</p><p> </p><p>Kind words littered with digs at the other alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Praise neglecting to mention his designation.</p><p> </p><p>Soft touches that went no further than the omega wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It was draining, turning someone to his side. Harley, that damned basic beta, had nearly ruined the entire thing with her continued insistence of drugging or attempting to give Jason electro-shock therapy. He had put in too much hard work in to let that fool-of-a-woman mess it all up. Therefore Joker escaped with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Joker hadn’t realised it, and neither had Jason, but both had been changing during those months together. Harley kept trying to convince him that he was developing Lima Syndrome. He thought it utterly preposterous. There was no way he was getting sympathetic to the needs and wishes of his latest plot against the Bat. There just wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Evidence of the subsequent damage through Gotham, and the speed with which Joker was caught, would beg to differ. He always had a high level of mayhem and destruction. This time it was as if he was ramped up to eleven. Most confusing for the Bats was how easy it was to wrangle him back to the asylum.</p><p> </p><p>Within twenty-four hours of the breakout Joker was back in his cell.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later found him back in the deepest depths of the asylum. He felt jittery. Nerves frazzled from being away from <strike>his</strike> little Jay. Gotham felt empty without <strike>his</strike> the omega to show a good time. What was the point of leaving if he couldn’t take Jay with him?</p><p> </p><p>Upon opening the cell door he was met with a gorgeous sight. Jason was sat at the table, legs crossed and toes pointed while he looked up through his lashes. Lace and silk combinations in the palest green with a corset waistcoat in purple with black embroidered patterns swirling across its outermost layer and a high collar that ended against his jaw. His omega figure had been developing over recent months. The hard and defined muscles covered in a gorgeous layer of fat. Hips and chest more curved than they’d once been, now being accentuated by the corset Joker had left as a pre-breakout <strike>apology</strike> gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mister Jay, you’re back quickly.” Jason’s voice dropped. A breathy, low thing that pulled Joker in. “I missed you, Alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>When asked in the future Joker will say he was calm in the face of such a sight. He will claim he swept his omega into his arms and carried them to the bed where he gently laid them down.</p><p> </p><p>In actuality Joker lunged.</p><p> </p><p>He felt this sheer wave of desire and need slam into him. He pulled Jason up from the chair with one hand to the back of his neck and another wrapped around his wrist. The kiss was deep and intense. Quickly turning sloppy as they began to pant. Scents swelling in the small cell. Fuelling their frantic movements.</p><p> </p><p>The flap of the combinations made it easy for Joker to get his fingers to work opening up his omega. Jason moving to tear at the hideous orange jumpsuit Joker had been put in. He hated the thing, his alpha deserved to only wear the best. The best being his custom purple suits or his birthday suit.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time they’d touched each other. Nor was it the first time Joker had fingered the omega open, loving watching the smaller cock, closer to an enlarged clit, swell and leak while slick coated his folds. It also wasn’t the first time his omega had wrapped a hand around his cock, fingers teasing where his knot had partially swollen teasing as if he was inside.</p><p> </p><p>It was, however, the first time the alpha got to feel his omega’s dripping hole clenching around his cock. Feel that heat, that fluttering as it adjusted to his size, the stronger clenches as he ensured Jason felt pleasure too.</p><p> </p><p>The high collar of the waistcoat now made sense to Joker. Jason had opened up about his fears living on the street. Of being forcibly claimed as he’d been too scared of encountering social services if he tried to fake ID to work in one of the many brothels littering the city. He told the alpha how he wanted to be sure when that bite scarred his neck that it would be reciprocated. The alpha wanting to be his as much as they wanted to him to be theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Joker had mentally laughed it off. The omega wouldn’t be getting a reciprocal bond from him, yet his teeth would still embed in that inviting neck.</p><p> </p><p>Now the covered neck pushed him to prove himself, not that he recognised that for what it was yet. The weird urge he felt to prove something to the omega was his subconscious, his mind determined to show this omega that he was worthy of a full bond. The bite would be all the more satisfying once he was offered the pale expanse of neck. Safe in the knowledge that he’d earned that offer.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s age and inexperience showed as he crested quickly. Falling into a second orgasm before Joker’s knot had locked them together. His third rippling through him when Joker pushed the knot inside and flooded him as he growled down at the omega. Pleasure singing through the air making it intoxicating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well shit, looks like it’s going to be rough going for the Bats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years the Bats sat back. Confused and disorientated. Never had Joker managed to evade them as well as he’d been doing over the past few years.</p><p> </p><p>Patrol routes could change and he’d change with them. The people working for him seemed to have better equipment and knew how they’d use their gear. They were even fighting better, at least the ones who were obviously in charge were.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, Harley hadn’t been seen in so long they weren’t even sure she was alive. Laughter rang through the city and returned to Arkham without a fuss. Green spray painted smiles adorned buildings and got washed away by the council.</p><p> </p><p>Amusement Mile had become a place they couldn’t step foot in without being quickly outnumbered. Goons flooding from the woodwork like cockroaches. All focused on pushing the heroes back. Not in trying to kill them.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason the goons were so insistent. They had orders from their boss to never, under any circumstance, allow a Bat close to the Funhouse. They’d all lose their privileges and the ones who truly fucked up would get a slow and torturous death at the hands of Lady Arkham.</p><p> </p><p>It was a night like any other when the Bats got the call that changed it all for them.</p><p> </p><p>Tim and Bruce has been suiting up. Dick was bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for patrol to start. A rare opportunity arising that allowed the family to protect the city together.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara appeared on one of the monitors, green glow of the  Oracle symbol spinning in place. “We have a situation. Harley has appeared at the Dock Yards.”</p><p> </p><p>A collective stillness fell over the three occupants of the cave. They’d been searching for Quinn for years. Convinced they could use her to understand how Joker knew all he did.</p><p> </p><p>“There first. Then, Gordon.” Bruce growled out as he pulled up the cowl. Dick and Tim rolled their eyes and jumped on their bikes. Ready and willing to follow the car to hell and back.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the scene they could see Harley. The jester was stood out in the open, snarling at any who came close to her. She appeared thinner than last they’d seen her. Her red and black suit hanging off her fragile looking frame.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha and beta stayed back as they let their pack head lead. His experience outweighing any desire they had to confront her. Especially after the disappearance, and subsequent murder, of the second Robin at her partner’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Batsy! It’s about fucking time you showed up! These last few years have been hell and it’s all your fucking fault.” The venom in her tone was as toxic as the lower register beta scent flowing off her, the scent almost hidden by the smell of the docks and the filth covering her body.</p><p> </p><p>“You made your choices, they are not my fault Quinn.” Bruce answered back.</p><p> </p><p>The former and current Robins were confused when Harley threw her head back and laughed. The sound not joyful like it had once been but broken, sadder, self-deprecating almost.</p><p> </p><p>“My life might be shit because of me but it’s your fault it’s been hell.” She heaved an obvious sigh. Trying desperately to get a handle on her emotions. “Just come with me, I’ll show you how it’s your fault.” As she turned away the collar of her leather jacket fell away. Lines of scarred and healing bites lined her neck and shoulder. She couldn’t form a bond unless it was fully reciprocated, being a beta. This meant whoever had left the marks had been using it as an outlet, a way for an alpha to get out their instinctual need to mark during sex.</p><p> </p><p>The Bats were led to a small shipping container. It had been roughly outfitted to serve as a home. Blankets piled high to keep out Gotham’s infamous chill. Posters and photos lining the walls. Camping stove and a handful of canned goods.</p><p> </p><p>On closer inspection the photos were all of the same couple, Joker and his new sidekick. They’d not wanted to look too deeply into the possibility that Harley had been rejected. A rejected beta could be almost as volatile as any other caste when it happened; some scholars would argue more so as they weren’t used to the sudden fluctuations of mood.</p><p> </p><p>“See,” Harley said while waving at the wall. “All your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>The Bats kept quiet. Waiting Harley out always led to more being revealed than her or Joker ever wanted. The seconds ticked by. A sickly silence felt like it would burst out of the container instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you as blind as your namesake?” She jabbed one particular photo, buried near the centre of the display. “Mister Jay got it in his head he’d get one of your birds and turn him against you. He picked the ‘mega because he didn’t want to have to fight an alpha and risk harming his new toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that Joker’s new assistant is the second Robin? Have you known my son was alive all these years and never said anything?” The younger two Bats noticed how Bruce had stiffened and his fists clenched. Bringing up Jason was strictly taboo. Bruce couldn’t handle hearing about his failure as both Batman and an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>No alpha worth their salt would lose an omega the way he had. They weren’t seen as viable protectors. To have two sons older than the only omega and have that omega come to harm, to be legally registered as dead, it led to some very awkward moments and plenty of self-loathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I only just got out. They, they’re worse together.” She began to violently sob. A sight most unbecoming for a beta in the world Bruce and Tim were raised in.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?” Bruce roared at the shivering woman so he’d be heard over her sobs that just kept increasing in volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotham Ladies.” She finally stuttered out. Curling further into herself and giving them a glimpse of the scars running across her skin.</p><p> </p><p>They all froze at the name. It was the most famous brothel and strip club in the state, potentially in the country. It’s rise to fame quick and success long lasting. The owner was a mysterious omega who never showed their full face and only appeared amongst the patrons for a few minutes at a time from the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had tried to plant surveillance during its early days. Then he’d caught sight of Jim Gordon and his eldest son using the establishment as the brochure it was and he’d cut the information transfer. He’d recognised the build and stance of both men. Until that point he’d been blissfully living in ignorance of his oldest friend and oldest son and their proclivities towards sex. He hadn’t wanted or needed to know who they were interested in or how often they went.</p><p> </p><p>The trio arrived at the club twenty minutes later. Music pumping, people were following the beat out onto the streets, or being lured through the door by its hypnotic rhythm. A lurid neon sign flashing a caricature of the Lady of Gotham throwing out money.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped on the roof opposite and watched who went in and out. All manner of person from Gotham and surrounding areas. The club’s anonymity for patrons making it a sought after destination. The mask you wore to the club exchanged in a booth for one of their own.</p><p> </p><p>Tim circled around and found the back entrance. It was heavily guarded with the sort of security they’d struggle to get through with any amount of hacking technology at their disposal, unless Barbara could rig something together but that would take a couple of days at least. If not longer, Tim realised after noticing the need for fingerprint and voice confirmation to enter.</p><p> </p><p>He swung back around to the front and relayed all he’d discovered to the two tense alphas who were doing fantastic impressions of gargoyles in their stillness. “We’re going to need to get someone on the inside. Only problem we’ve got is we only know one omega.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men cringed as they realised Tim was right on both counts. The problem came with the omega it would involve. Stephanie was a firecracker who reminded them too much of their lost one. Her spirit and attitude, her propensity to punch first and ask questions later, her ability to make that one certain vein in Bruce’s forehead throb.</p><p> </p><p>In this instance though, it looked like they didn’t have a choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s always fun to double cross a Two-Faced bastard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amusement Mile was silent. It’s Prince locked up and it’s goons dispersed around the city to ensure no one forgot who the alpha was. The flashing lights dimmed as if they were in mourning.</p><p> </p><p>Arkham Asylum was silent for completely different reasons. The Joker’s laugh the only sound as the inmates began to realise the king had returned to his castle and his queen. Staff mourning the loss of control that was sure to follow, none outside a select few understanding the real reason the patient’s demeanours had changed. Writing it off as fear of Joker due to not assisting him outside, not understanding it was fear of who could be sacrificed as entertainment for him and his omega.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after his return Joker sauntered into the cafeteria. Happy as a pig in shit. Reeking of satisfied alpha and omega.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. “You know, if you ever need that little bitch kept company just let me know. Bet he feels real good and tight, even if he doesn’t, a cunt’s a cunt, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>It really was a happy morning for Joker. Harvey making such an offer starting plans spinning for how to entertain his prickly omega. Sure they’d seen each other outside the asylum, it just inconvenienced the omega to have to sneak in to see him on the nights he was expected at his club. The money it pulled in too much to risk him not overseeing the workers and reminding them all who was in charge. “You know what Harv, I’ll take you down today. See what they say.” Joker might have been smiling but there was something deadly possessive burning in his eyes. The patients around them avoiding looking at them for fear of being dragged along.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast Joker and Harvey took a walk. Disappearing down the hidden door inside Joker’s cell. Friendly banter coming from one while the other began to ooze lust. Harvey not recognising the danger he was walking into.</p><p> </p><p>The clown let the ex-district attorney through the door first. Kicking out his knee and grabbing his hair as he fell to the floor. The door falling shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Jason wandered out from behind the screen. Soft, red bathrobe covering his body as water dripped onto the tiles. His gaze shooting between the two men before understanding dawned. He skipped over to Joker and threw his arms around the alpha’s neck. One of those thin yet strong arms wrapping around his waist to hold him close. “Alpha! A gift already?” He kissed the alpha with unrestrained hunger as Harvey tried to fight against the grip keeping him down.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is this Joker? Let me go.” The other alpha growled out. The sound having no affect on either of the couple.</p><p> </p><p>Jason rested against Joker’s shoulder, arms still around his neck as Joker tipped Harvey’s head back to meet the man’s eyes. “Does this look like the sort of place a cheap fuck would be kept in?” His voice was still, every person in Arkham knew if there was one voice you didn’t want to hear from Joker it was the one where he dropped all pretence of laughing at you. That’s when he became truly deadly.</p><p> </p><p>He shook Harvey’s head from side to side when he didn’t get an answer quick enough. “N-n-n-no it doesn’t.” He grit out. Both sides of him warring over who should be in control with such a danger at their back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see Harvey, darling, that’s because my little birdy is so much more than what that beta was.” He looks over and notices Jason pouting at Harvey being called darling. “Don’t pout Baby, you know you’re my one and only.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine too.” Jason snarls back. Voice dropping to a register most omegas can’t reach. He steps away from Joker and looks down at Harvey.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers when Dent tied him up before Joker saved him from Batman. The comments he’d made about an omega being Robin, living with Batman and all the sordid things that must have entailed. He spins around and marches over to his vanity. An addition Joker had made after they’d started spending their days together in Arkham before he’d leave to run the club at night. He ran his fingers over the silver handled hair and powder brushes and other make-up tools, the intricate silver filigree of one of many blades Joker has gifted him feeling right for the occasion as he comes across it.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey seems to try to cower away as Jason comes back over and crouches in front of him. Flicking out the blade and running it down the unscarred side of that stomach-turning face. He taps it against the same cheek, loving the scent of fear filtering into the air. “I remember everything you said to me when I was twelve and new to the red, yellow, and green. All the things you claimed Batman must be doing to me, why else would an omega be dragged off the streets after all, all of that.” He smiles up at the rage now overtaking the fear.</p><p> </p><p>Joker’s grip in Harvey’s hair is so tight he’s sure hair is being torn out.</p><p> </p><p>Just the idea of his omega not having been the virgin he’d claimed, having been defiled by his greatest enemy and thrown away like trash, like he was, just adding fuel to the eternal fire of hatred.</p><p> </p><p>Jason rolled to his feet and leant over Harvey, rubbing his nose against Joker’s neck. Purring at the love that would be needed for such a quick and violent reaction. “He never touched me Alpha. You’re the only one who ever has. Not that the fucker between us didn’t try.” He leans back and claps his hands. “Now, lets take him down the hall. I am not letting your people in here to clean up blood again. They made such a mess last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Down the hall is another original room from Arkham’s earliest days. Solid wood that hasn’t rotted away by some miracle, or magic if the rumours surrounding the family are true. Chuckles opens it like an obedient dog as Joker drags Harvey along by his hair, his knees scraping against the stone slabs as he fumbles in his shuffle to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t Jason that joins them a few minutes later but Lady Arkham, his better side. The twisted love of the Clown Prince of Crime. The only person just as sadistic and messed up as he is.</p><p> </p><p>Tight purple and blue leather cover Jason’s body. His waist emphasised by a red belt that held up the ruffles over his ass to mimic a bustle. Knee length boots blended into the blue leather on his legs, purple laces standing out. He’d twisted his shoulder-length hair up into a messy bun, the tiara Joker had given him as a mating gift nestled against it. Around his throat was a platinum collar with a large emerald that hung down to rest in the hollow of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Jason’s heels clipping on the stone caused the other occupant of the cell to flinch drawing Harvey’s attention over to them. His eyes widened as he took in the utter state Harley Quinn was in. Blood matting her blonde hair, wounds of varying ages across most of her visible skin and there was a lot of that. He tried to back-pedal as soon as he caught sight of the multiple bites littering her shoulders and chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Harvey don’t you pet? Say hello.” Jason’s whole attitude had shifted into that of Lady Arkham. Voice sickly sweet as they hip a cocked after sauntering over to the woman’s side. They lifted her face up with a gloved finger and stroked down her cheek. Harley stayed still, no growl or backtalk, the action trained into her after so long.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and looked frantic. Eventually managing to rasp out, “hey Harv.” Joker began tapping his foot, waiting to see if Harley would remember the lesson that she struggled to remember, even after all this time. “M’Lady, Joker.” She wasn’t able to hide the flash of teeth as she greeted her ex.</p><p> </p><p>Quick as a flash Lady Arkham backhanded her. Cheek tearing open under the numerous rings Lady Arkham wore. They looked down at the rings then up at Chuckles, holding out their hand for the rings to be changed out. “She’s always such a messy thing, we’re trying to get her housebroken but you know how some animals can be.” The Lady said to Harvey as if they were looping back around to a conversation about pets, not a former psychiatrist turned criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Joker took the blade Jason had picked out earlier from the holster tight around their thigh. Running his hand up the inside of said thigh and trailing it up and around until he could twist Lady Arkham closer to them. He pressed a kiss to his Lady’s lips, loving the flinch that rattled Harley’s chains. He waited, watching closely, as his omega’s lids fluttered back open. Smiling at his omega as he threw Harvey into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckles and Tonto, one of their mutual workers who usually helped Jason change into Lady Arkham and did whatever Jason asked of her, had him chained up quickly. The omega snapping her teeth at the alpha as he attempted to break their hold to flee.</p><p> </p><p>While that was going on Joker had pulled Lady Arkham into another kiss. It really had been too long since they’d had time off together. Joker made a note to suggest a holiday as his omega worked very hard with owning a club <em>and</em>running Arkham when he’s trying to sort out his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll regret this you fucking clown! You and the bitch! Ain’t no cunt that special!” Harvey had lost apparently, Two-Face back in control.</p><p> </p><p>Joker and Lady Arkham didn’t have to react. Tonto striking him across the cheek harder than her Lady had done to Harley. She only just about tolerated verbal abuse towards her own caste as a whole, she would sooner die than tolerate it towards her Lady.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Tonto’s reaction gave Lady Arkham an idea. They whispered in their alpha’s ear and enjoyed the subtle change in his scent as the suggestion grew in appeal.</p><p> </p><p>“For you, anything.”  He said, pulling his omega close and devouring their mouth. “Tonto, Lady Arkham as decided to share their gift. Have fun with Harvey here and try not to kill him too quickly, less fun that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Joker handed over the blade Jason had picked to the woman and swept his omega into a bridal carry. He had more important things to deal with than an alpha who thought he could make such comments about his omega, only he could talk about Jason’s cunt and even then he had to be careful if he didn’t want Jason slashing him with any blade to hand.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get his omega out of their leathers and screaming on his tongue. Such a Lady deserved such a treat for holding the fort down for so long.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every omega that wished to be employed at Gotham Ladies had to meet the boss first. It didn’t matter how many people were being employed or who was vouching for them. Every single person had to meet the boss. It was a necessary rule Jason had put in place for the day the Bats caught on to who ran it.</p><p> </p><p>He knew they wouldn’t send in Dick or Bruce. Both are alphas and Jason knew them once. This meant it would be one of the new kids, as if Jason wouldn’t have kept up with who his enemy was taking under his cape. Always pays to be prepared, Bruce thought he’d taught Jason that when it was actually the streets and his parents’ <em>wonderful</em> drug habits.</p><p> </p><p>It’s why it’s a surprise to him that it’s taken them nearly ten years. He’d been expecting them as soon as Stephanie appeared on the scene. The only other omega welcomed into their ranks seemed bloody similar to him. He’d waited and planned. Them dragging their feet enabling him to solidify everything he’d do.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sat in his office. Curly bob twisted up in a bun and drawing kohl across his lids when there is a knock at the door. Jason swings his feet, clad in custom blue sneakers his alpha ordered for him, and runs a hand down the blouse he’d tugged on that morning.</p><p> </p><p>A demure omega who absolutely rocks the stage, defying expectations and utterly loyal to her kind and generous boss, pokes her head around the door. Informing him of a new potential dancer who is struggling to find work and wishes to start that night. It’s a shoddy cover, one Jason usually gives them money for and makes them wait a week.</p><p> </p><p>This time he calls them in.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie Brown walks in as if she’s running from something. Desperation writ across her body but failing to appear in her scent. A scent that’s purely inquisitive and pride. Probably pride at thinking she’s gotten one up on them.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stays seated and waves to the seat on the opposite side of his desk. He remains impassive. The face of a boss who has been disturbed. Thankful he finished his kohl before she’d come.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, who might you be?” Unlike Stephanie, Jason is able to twist his scent to whatever he needs. Using it as a weapon to build loyalty and ensure his alpha never strays. As such it’s pure understanding countering her cloying scent. It is so strong it’s nearly making him gag. Years of being Lady Arkham keeping him from outwardly doing so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, hi,” she waves trying to appear the picture of shy omega. “I’m Steph. It’s lovely to meet you, thank you for taking the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason looks her up and down. If she wasn’t a Bat she’d make a killing in his club. Curves in all the right places and, undoubtedly, muscle strong enough to throw even the roughest alphas around. Blonde hair catching the light and blue eyes that are fighting to look earnest. Seriously, where did B find these kids, can’t even act now-a-days. “I understand you wish to start tonight?” It’s all falling beautifully into his lap. He knows just the alphas to set on the Bat who dared step into his club.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason cuts her off with a hard start. “It’s My Lady actually, my alpha is Sir in here.” He takes great pleasure in watching her shudder. No doubt connecting him to Joker and Lady Arkham. Years of playing under their noses culminating in this fun prize.</p><p> </p><p>“So sorry m’Lady. I do wish to start as soon as possible, I’m trying to get away from my alpha father Cluemaster.” Steph looks at her hands as she fiddles with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>This is where the Bats’ plans fall apart. Jason knows Cluemaster. Has used him many a time to distract them or just toy with Harley and anyone else who steps against the Prince of Crime and his Lady. Jason knows for a fact that Arthur isn’t attracted to omegas. Steph’s own mother is a beta and he’s only ever had flings with other alphas. Made playing with Harvey so much fun.</p><p> </p><p>He also knows that Cluemaster is currently in one of the nicer suites at Arkham. Thanks to a bit of careful shifting around by Lady Arkham through the guards on the payroll. It means he can go visit the two alphas and one beta they’ve currently got locked up downstairs. Arthur is always so grateful when they give him people to play with.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Jason smiles sweetly. Looking for all the world as if butter wouldn’t melt. “Well I’m always down to help a fellow omega escape alphas that only wish to use them. It’s my way of helping omegas in the same way my alpha helped me escape my previous one.” It’s not a total lie, not when it’s the reason he started the club.</p><p> </p><p>The flinch Steph gives is like that first sip of chilled homemade lemonade on a hot summers day. He has no doubt it would have been a full body shudder if she wasn’t so well trained. He knows what Bruce has said about him. Has spread lies about him being forced or coerced. The very idea of Joker, his Tommy, raping him is so absurd it makes rage burn like acid through him. Burning his lungs and tearing his world down.</p><p> </p><p>Joker wouldn’t know where to start. His mind so wonderfully wrapped around Jason that he cannot begin to find his beginning, middle, or end without Jason around. His twisted little alpha too focused on pranks and punchlines until he showed him how to truly rule.</p><p> </p><p>As smooth as silk, Jason rises to his feet. Hands brushing out the rumples in his suit trousers and wiggling the high waist so it sits just right. “Well, I’d hate for a fellow omega to be in trouble with one of this city’s villains all because I turned them away.” He holds out a hand towards her. Internally smiling as she slips her hand in his and rises to her feet. “Now let’s get you shown around and find an outfit for tonight.” He spouts off her measurements, twirling her just before they leave his office.</p><p> </p><p>“Outfit? For me to wear behind the bar?” Steph asks sounding confused and scared, the first genuine emotions she’s allowed to show so far.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no silly! Why would you be on the bar? Pretty little thing like you, you’ll make a killing here and besides, you’re not a happily mated omega. You need the outfit for the live brochure. It allows the guests to see you move.” The green tinge she gets and how all other colour drains from her is just as exquisite to Jason as any of the finest wines would have been to Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly the Bats hadn’t told the poor thing exactly what she’d be needing to do in his club. Such a shame, sending a poor little lamb into the lion’s den without proper intel. Sloppy work indeed Batsy!</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Steph makes her debut at the club having picked a wonderfully atrocious stage name of Robyn. She dances as well as Jason expects, all her moves more a mix of fighting than dancing.</p><p> </p><p>Once the group performance is over Jason pulls Steph aside. “Babe, you’re on fire! I’ve got a list of bookings longer than my arm. Your first one is already waiting.” He shoves her down the corridor for the back rooms. Forcing her towards room three, his favourite for this plan. “There is nothing to worry about, honestly. This is the room we give all our newbies as it’s got cameras. Helps keep you safe and let’s us give you tips for later. Now, get in there and show him a good time.”  As if all their rooms don’t have cameras to keep his workers safe. The very idea makes Jason want to roll his eyes. Only the most monstrous people send omegas into a lion’s den without constant surveillance.</p><p> </p><p>It’s with a gleeful cackle that he settles into his office chair. Monitor already tuned to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hands slide around his shoulders and a chin settles into his curls. “What’s got Lady all perky tonight?” Joker glances over at the monitor and cackles just as he had. “You caught a birdy I see. Who is she in there with?”</p><p> </p><p>A couple clicks of a button and the screen spilts. Roman Sionis shown waiting in the plush leather chair. Legs spread and hand already rubbing his crotch. Jason leant back in Joker’s hold. “You know what makes it even more amazing Jay?” He asks as he nuzzles Joker’s neck, his scent overwhelming as always when it’s just the two of them. Neither tightly controlling it because they know they’ve only got each other and there are no secrets between them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that m’Lady?” He takes hold of Jason’s chin to tilt him up for a claiming kiss that leaves them both breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“None of this is illegal. Doing a sting however, that’s so illegal I could get them all unmasked.” His madly lilting laugh makes want-need-mine burst from Joker’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>With strength his physique hides, he scoops his omega out of the chair and bends him over the desk. Making quick work of the trousers and finding silk panties that have a heart cut out and are crotchless. Running a couple fingers through Jason’s folds finds him already wet. That simple burst of scent getting him dripping as they both need to feel the other. He thrusts in two fingers, amazed at how quickly his omega always gives.</p><p> </p><p>“My pretty omega, so clever getting one over those nasty Bats. Fuck, just makes me want to take you in that little cave of theirs, or in that car.” Joker moves his hand at a quick pace. Bringing Jason over the edge is easy for the alpha. Slick gushing down his thighs and over Joker’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha pulls his hand back and sucks the fingers clean. The sweet taste of his omega’s arousal one he will freely admit he’s addicted to. Once clean he unbuttons his trousers and shoves in. Cock hard and throbbing as that tight heat envelops it. The pace fast and brutal to account for where they are.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with the wet noise of Jason’s cunt. Their moans and Joker’s praise. Jason begging for his alpha to knot him.</p><p> </p><p>It happens sooner than he’d like. His knot forcing into that tight hole and gets clenched perfectly. His omega practically milking him.</p><p> </p><p>Joker leans over Jason and pulls his head up just enough to smash their lips back together. Riding his orgasm out by devouring his omega as much as he can. Filling two of his holes and knowing his cum is marking him inside to match how he’s marked outside as Joker’s.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering Jason into his arms again, Joker sits back in the chair and helps Jason rearrange himself. Both groaning at every tug on the knot. The extra clench occasionally happening makes him shoot more, almost as if his omega is in heat and has triggered his rut.</p><p> </p><p>On screen Roman bounces the pretty little blonde omega in his lap. Her enjoyment clearly fake while his is anything but. The practice of knotting is only reserved for in heat omegas in all clubs. Not that that’ll stop Roman if he wants to get his knot wet. He’s been banned from other establishments for knotting an out-of-heat omega, a big no in the business, and pulling it out as soon as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Jason feels no guilt about this though. It’s all the Bat’s fault. Did he really think he could get one over on Jason? His ex-protégé has always been a planner. It’s how he survived so long alone.</p><p> </p><p>They knew what he’d been like as Robin.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t have been so easy to spot their plant. All his planning leaning away from the ‘spoiler’ of crime. Honestly, the thought just made him want to puke.  </p><p> </p><p>“Want to stay and watch?” Joker growled in his ear. Quiet enough that any listening devices Steph planted won’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>Jason shifted on Joker’s cock. A wiggle of hips and a clench of muscles to test the knot. An idea hitting him now he’s sure to be coated in his alpha’s scent. “We’ll stay until he’s finished and I’ve spoken to her. I’ll call her up here. You can stay inside me if you want as he’ll be leaving in a minute.” Jason said. That playfulness always leads to mayhem and never, not once, has Joker ever stepped away from it.</p><p> </p><p>There is a reason why he’s never come to the club clowned up. They all know who helps run the place alongside Jason, no need to add actual gear and lack of laughter while he’s at it. That’s just bad business.</p><p> </p><p>Steph pushes through the door. Her blue eyes widening as she takes in the unmasked man holding her ‘boss’ tightly. His hands all over the omega he stole from Bruce and done sickening things to. It makes her want to heave. Almost as much as the act she just had to go through with Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Jason waved her towards a seat. Taking great delight in how she gasped when she realised just why Jason was sat in Joker’s lap, plus the shock of pain that shoots up her from any potential damage Roman has done. He shifted just to hear the groan from his alpha, resting back against his chest happy that Mister Jay doesn’t wear his outfit or makeup around the club. “So Stephanie, you’re booked up the rest of the night and I just wanted to check in.” He smooths his face into concern, hiding the glee at getting so much over the Bats. By the end of tonight Stephanie will never trust the Bats again. Not with all she’ll have to do with who he has lined up. “The money will be enough for you to rent a room in the accommodation next door, all the unmated staff stay there, with a little left over. Your money will be more next month as we take deposits for the room and things from this month.”</p><p> </p><p>Steph gets smaller with every word he speaks. Sinking into the chair as it hits her just how long she will have to stay in the sting and what she’s going to have to do. She sends a silent prayer hoping her dad won’t fuck this up for her, not realising she’d already given the game away the second she’d walked in. “Will,” she stammers over the word and tries to collect herself. Really are the Bats this bad at training them now. “Will all my clients by like, um, Mr Mask?”</p><p> </p><p>Joker buried his head in Jason’s curls. Trying to hide his laughter. Only Maskie would insist on that name.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no need to worry.” Jason waves the question aside then picks up her booking form and puts on the perfect frown. “Oh dear. Tonight you certainly caught the eye of some interesting people. Not to worry, I’m sure tomorrow will be back to normal. They just love to try the new girls, also those amounts will go up from tonight as they have rent and such already deducted.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason hands over the list. Joy singing through him stronger than any orgasm as Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, reads over the list. To keep everything safe for the dancers, every member of staff had access to who was requesting a private session. It prevented the truly rotten from destroying any of the omegas Jason had worked hard to gain the trust of. It just happened to have the added benefit of bringing him endless amusement in situations just like this one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cobblepot - £200 full service. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dent, Harvey - £200 full service</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dent, Duela - £100 ropes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilson, Slade - £500 full service submissive Robyn. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Some of the worst offenders the city has ever seen. All paying to fuck her or tie her up and do god knows what. <em>He ain’t going to tell me,</em> she thinks to herself. <em>Still, I’ve got a job to do</em>. “Thank you my Lady. I’ll be sure to work hard. This opportunity isn’t one I can let pass me by, not with the troubles I’m having.” Then she realises Jason had said the amounts already had rent and other assorted bills and items reduced. Her mind wigging out at how much she’d be taking home after her first month if she stayed on.</p><p> </p><p>Jason just smiles and calls his assistant in. The same demure omega from earlier in the day. Waving them both out and collapsing into giggles the second the door shuts.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t resist telling Joker the list, he already knows it but letting the Bats hear what they’re making her go through is too good. Bringing him almost as much joy as watching her read the list did.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is set.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bottle goes flying across the room. Shattering as it hits the cobbled wall of Old Arkham. The scent of scotch covering every scent in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Fuming, Jason storms across the room to one of the jesters helping him. His hands wrap around Pogo’s throat. Squeezing down as he slams him back into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Never let it be said that Lady Arkham can’t handle his own problems.</p><p>“Where the fuck is Ivy?” <strike>Jason</strike> Lady Arkham snarls. Sharp black nails digging into vulnerable skin. Joker’s symbol glinting in the hollow of his throat and catching Pogo’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He shudders. The useless beta not giving Lady Arkham the respect they deserve, seeing him as just Joker’s omega when not in costume. Not the powerhouse who runs the city from the shadows. Gasping for air, he finally speaks. “He got her in the cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me that you failed and Mister Jay ended up having to do your job for you?” The snarl turns into a rumble. Pure pissed omega.</p><p> </p><p>The beta manages to nod.</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees.” A deadly calm falls over Lady Arkham as they drop the beta.</p><p> </p><p>Coughing as air hits his lungs, he forces himself onto his knees. All he can hope for is that the Lady will be so pissed and desperate to get to Joker to deal with Ivy’s attempt to break out Harley that his death will be quick.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>almost</em> gets his wish.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Arkham takes ahold of his chin, wrapping their arms around his head. A mockery of the position that can be used to pop necks. With a vicious twist his neck pops and continues moving.</p><p> </p><p>The other jester had moved to hold him still. Knowing if Lady Arkham had to wait both would be subjected to their fanciful whims. Holding Pogo down as he began to struggle. His brain fighting to save his life hitting the immovable wall of their wants.</p><p> </p><p>With one last sickening tug Lady Arkham completes their task. Pogo’s head twisted awkwardly and his breathing difficult from the force of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Lady moves back just enough, hand wrapping into his hair, to shove a blade in and sever his spinal cord. One last bit of insurance. Nice and high up so he really can’t move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>The broken neck and crushed larynx will mean death is slow. So wonderfully slow.</p><p> </p><p>With one last final ta-ra to Pogo, Lady Arkham marches from their room, leaving Bobo to clean up. Storming through the abandoned hallways towards where Harley is kept.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough vines have splintered the wooden door. Upon further inspection they find Harley missing. The chains broken with massive thorns. Cursing the day they let Ivy live through some backwards idea of debt owed from her helping them survive on the street and never striking with her pollen in their past life, Lady Arkham spins on a heel and storms towards the cell being guarded by Chuckles and Tonto.</p><p> </p><p>Tonto jumps to open the door. Always so happy to serve the lady of the city. Allegiance aligned with Lady Arkham more than Joker. “Thank you darling. Why don’t you go play with dear Maskie, he should be close to completing his conditioning now.” Jason purrs out as they pass Tonto who bows and flashes a grateful smile. They really are so very helpful with finishing the completion of the retraining process. Similar to Arthur, only more loyal.</p><p> </p><p>Pamela Isley is chained to the wall. A torch lit at her back flickering shadows across the room and making everything dance. The heat draining her along with the little injection they gave her from Crane.</p><p> </p><p>Such a <em>helpful</em> beta when Eddie’s life is on the line. He really would do anything for them. Including concocting anything Lady Arkham desires.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, Pogo has been dealt with.” Lady Arkham slips under Joker’s arm and tilts their head up. The soft press of their alpha’s lips making them sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-you-mon-monsters,” Pamela stutters out. Her energy draining so beautifully slow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no my dear,” Joker cuts in. Hand slipping down to squeeze his omega’s pert ass. “You’re the monster letting our pet loose. No matter, we’ve caught her once, we’ll do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time.” She bares her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Arkham thinks everything over and smiles up at their love. This could work in their favour. They could finally get to play with the Bats the way they truly want to. Could finally show them everything they didn’t provide and everything they’ve found without them. “Let her be found, but not by us…” the Lady trails off as Joker captures their gaze. Silent conversation putting Ivy on edge. The spark of recognition they receives makes them lean into their alpha’s chest. Lips meeting in a probing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega,” Joker growls, “you clever little fiend.” The rumble of his voice twists something in both Jason and Ivy. Both differing greatly. One allowing their attraction to burst through the room, the other having nausea twist their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The game is set.</p><p> </p><p>The board is tilted in their favour. Just as always. The Bats an unsuspecting player in this most marvellous performance of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>One king and his pawns attempting to fight a king and queen with their great numbers.</p><p> </p><p>Pawns are sent to die. To break. To fail.</p><p> </p><p>Only Jason got lucky when he was treated as such. Hopefully he’ll be able to use those under his control to break one of the Bats. To turn their little pawn against them. Give them another sense of failure. He’s suddenly glad Boules let Pamela escape all those months ago.</p><p> </p><p> Beautiful fucking revenge.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie flips onto her side, the soft cover tangling around her bruised legs. Mind running away with her. The night coming back to her once again.</p><p> </p><p>The feel of Harvey’s scarred hand fucking his fingers into her mouth. Oswald’s cum dripping down her legs. Duela’s ropes so tight her skin tore. Slade fucking both her holes, using the other’s cum as lube to tear into her arse.</p><p> </p><p>Worst of all is how much her body had enjoyed every moment of it. The euphoria that came over her every time she’d done a good job. The weight of the money in her hand at the end of the night. Her oversensitive body wringing another orgasm out of her as Slade fucked her for a third time while choking her on his fingers. The comfort of being touched when it happened so rarely otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Batman and Robin hadn’t warned her what she’d be expected to do. They’d promised she’d only be a bartender. Maybe even a waitress.</p><p> </p><p>They’d never said she’d be a dancer. No mentions in any of the planning of her becoming part of the roster. Dancing to show off her body and moves. A lure for any patron to use her as they wished.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking over what Lady had said, how every new omega probably had to go through that first night. Give them the highest paying punters, and the most violent, to get them the money to rent a room. Enable them to have a place to call their own and know they’ll keep coming back.</p><p> </p><p>The money had been fantastic. More than Bruce had ever given her. More than she’d ever earned at the waffle place. More than she’d ever seen in her life and that was after the house took their cut and the first months rent with deposit were taken out.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts kept looping back round to how she’d not been as disgusted with herself as Bruce and Tim would have wanted her to be after her talk with Jason, even with him sat warming Joker. She’d felt a spark of kinship. An omega who was helping others.</p><p> </p><p>Worst of all was how her new bosses didn’t seem insane. Joker wasn’t The Joker than night. Jason wasn’t Lady Arkham. They were a couple who protected omegas and gave them sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steph was just about to begin spiralling again when her phone began playing Money, Money, Money by ABBA. Tim’s ringtone causing her to stumble in her attempts to grab it from the side table. Answering before it rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Timbuktu, hows things?” She tried to sound causal. Even as anger began to rise up as she recognised that Tim must have known what she’d have to do and had sent her out to do so without her consent. Sure, she’d consented once she was there. It just would have been nicer to be warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Steph, good. How’s the weather where you are?” She rolled her eyes at the code phrase to discover if she was able to talk freely.</p><p> </p><p>“Clear day so far.” She kept her answer short, wanting to know his reaction to what she’d have to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“How was last night? The bug caught a lot of good stuff and Bruce is pleased we’re making headway. What did you find out?” He quickly updated her.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of gratitude had her fuming. How dare Tim not thank her after all she’d put herself through for this damned case. Her gaze caught on the stained outfit she’d worn as Robyn. “Not much I’m afraid. I’ve got a room in a flat with three other omegas. Haven’t met them yet as I didn’t get in til late.” She yawns just as she says that. Jaw clicking as the stiffness caused by her clients tries to return. A dull throb reminding her of the absolute heaven they’d caused her to experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tim sounds stunned and Steph can’t help rolling her eyes. <em>This boy, seriously? How did I ever crush on him? </em>“Not even when you met up with Joker and Lady Arkham in the office?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. It’ll be so good to destroy their image of her boss. She might have only been there one night but, in that time, Jason had given her more compliments than Bruce and Tim’s combined efforts over the past two years. “My boss and his alpha are nice, kind. He checked in with me after my first dance and client. Last night was full but I’ve been told the clients won’t all be like that.” Steph let the excitement she’d been feeling at the memories of the night enter her voice. Excited to make money and get that pleasure again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind? Seriously, did you just say they were nice and kind? Joker and Lady Arkham?” The derision was so strong Steph felt herself tear up.</p><p> </p><p>For two years she’d been struggling to be everything Batman and Robin wanted her to be. Two years of silent and not so silent judgement of her skills. No offers to train her or help aside from Oracle and Nightwing. Dick stopped after Bruce made it clear how little he thought of her even after his training, telling her she wasn’t taking it seriously and wasn’t listening to a word he said. “They are! If you saw how many omegas they’re helping you’d change your tune.” Then again, Steph knew Jason could help every omega in the city and it still wouldn’t be enough. Not for two men from Bristol with their backwards views on omegas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure, help a few sluts and it’s fine to run around this city causing mayhem. You saw what they did to Harley!” Tim’s voice was seriously starting to piss Steph off. Yet, she knew she couldn’t hang up otherwise the Bats would storm the place and she’d be back to their cold, dark cave.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what you think of me. Good to know you and Bruce only picked me because I’m an omega and all omegas are sluts, right Timmy?” Her voice had dropped. That same deadly calm she’d learnt from her father whenever he’d been plotting from home or had no choice but to drag her along on jobs as a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act all high and mighty, you knew what you would have to do. It’s easy for you omegas, just lie back and take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Steph saw red. <em>Tim did not just say that to me! </em>“Actually, Mr Eidetic Memory, you and Bruce both told me repeatedly I’d only be a barmaid. There was nothing about fucking dancing on stage or letting anyone fuck me.” Steph could hear Tim’s quiet cursing as he held the phone away from him. As soon as she knew he’d moved it back she started up again, not giving him a chance to say anything. “Oh no, you and Bruce kept that little bit to yourselves didn’t you. Well, luckily for you I like being fucked and am a hell of a lot more involved than just laying there. Then again, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you Timothy, seeing as how even Kon hasn’t let you in his pants yet. Seems to be a trend with your partners, holding out on you no matter how desperate you get.” With that she did finally hang up. Setting her phone to the pre-recorded voicemail she’d quickly set up last night. It’d tell them she was at work, doing what they thought was the only good work for an omega.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into Gotham Ladies sent a weird jolt of excited anticipation through her. Some of the omegas working that night were ones that’d been on the night before. Waving hello and making her feel welcome.</p><p> </p><p>More welcome than she’d ever been in the cave in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Going through warm-up routines was fun, the others guiding her into the best poses and positions to stretch. Just another area where the Bats were lacking. Eventually all falling into one big chat-fest.</p><p> </p><p>Some of them shared stories of their worst clients, telling Steph exactly who they were…none of which were the city’s rogues gallery. The truly horrific ones had been banned, especially if they’d tried to get one over on the club by pretending they couldn’t pay the advertised fee for what they wanted. Rumours circulated that out of them, the ones who’d seriously stepped over the line hadn’t been seen since and just why that was.</p><p> </p><p>Steph remembered something she wanted to ask them and flushed bright red at the memory that caused her question. Porscha noticed her getting flustered and encouraged her to ask. After all, if you can’t share amongst friends you know are getting pounded just as hard in the room beside yours, who can you share with.  “I was just, um,” she span her water bottle around on her palm. She hadn’t expected to be taken in by the other staff so readily. They seemed to understand why she was there and accepted her in spite of her criminal father, rather than judging her like the Bats did. “Do they always, y’know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bang like rabbits in the office?” Desmond stated bluntly. The group chuckled. “Who here has walked in on Jay and his alpha?” Nearly everyone there raised a hand. Laughter ringing around them once again. Each beginning to share their own encounters.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just so cute together. That relationship made me start thinking I might one day trust an alpha enough to mate with. If Jay could trust again after his former alpha, bastard of a father that man, then surely I can too.” Porscha sounded so genuine, so in awe of their relationship. It wasn’t anything Steph had been expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you scared though?”</p><p> </p><p>“What of Sweetie?” The eldest there, and that night’s singer, was an impossibly stunning man called Joann spoke up, not unkindly though. “He’s only Joker when he’s fighting those Bat bastards, in here he’s sweeter than my alpha. My babe is currently up there as he offered to babysit because it was either come in really late or bring little Marie here and David can pick her up after he finishes work as our sitter called out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t look so scandalised, he’s fantastic with kids.” Joann stood and held out a hand for her. “Come, we’ll got check on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Of all the sights Steph expected to see in the world, she never thought she’d see the worst criminal in Gotham’s history sitting calm as you like in a rocking chair while bottle feeding a three-month-old. Burp cloth thrown over one shoulder, milk dried on his wrist, and Marie cradled carefully in his arm. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen and she’d seen Alfred clip Bruce around the ear then scold him like a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Sir, has Marie been good for you?” Joann asks as if it isn’t the Joker holding his tiny baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Good as gold, good as gold. Reminds me of little Lucy as this age.” He says it in such an offhand manner as if he either doesn’t realise Steph is there, unlikely, or that she should know who Lucy is, which she doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>They stand there chatting for what feels like an age. Steph’s body loosening and relaxing. Almost as if she’s forgetting this is just Joker without the make-up.</p><p> </p><p>Porscha appears with tea and coffee at some point. Winking at Steph and shaking her head when she offers to help. Insisting that she’s happy to after Steph’s rigorous first night. Snickering at the blush that brings up and how it makes Steph squirm.</p><p> </p><p>After what seems like an age the door to the office opens. Voices carrying through, one of which is Jason’s but Steph doesn’t recognise the others. A small beta, shorter than both her and Jason, follows him through the door. Joking around and playing with the…Steph’s brain screeches to a halt as she notices the toddler on Jason’s hip. Black curls framing their face and making their bright blue eyes almost glow. Their face long and narrow like their father’s but masked with the chubby layer all kids have. Their eyes and hair are all their mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>There is no mistaking who they belong to.</p><p> </p><p>Her brain blue-screens and she forces herself to reboot. No where in any of the Bat files does it say Jason and Joker have a child. Especially not a toddler who is, Steph’s guessing from her poor knowledge of children’s ages and growth, around four or five. Certainly not old enough to be the reason Jason stayed, unless they have an older kid at home. Although, with how carefully Jason is holding them she has her doubts about that. For some reason he screams first-time mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to daddy then Lucy.” Jason lets them down and they run across the room. Skidding to a halt as they see Marie in Joker’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>As Steph watches he carefully moves Marie to Joann and scoops up Lucy, tickling her and making her laugh. Her skin exactly the same pale shade as the alpha and now the light is hitting their black hair the green undertone shines vibrantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slumps into the seat beside Steph. A soft smile on his face as he watches his alpha and their daughter. Almost seeming surprised to see Steph next to him, if she didn’t already know that Jason seems to control everything around him.</p><p> </p><p>All she can hope is that he doesn’t know she’s a Bat.</p><p> </p><p>“Afternoon Steph, ready for night two?” He sounds so sane, has every time they’ve spoken. He’s not the deranged abused omega Bruce made him out to be.</p><p> </p><p>She hums and then realises it was a question. “Oh, um, yeah I am actually. Last night was hard work but I really enjoyed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.” If Steph had known Jason before his kidnapping she’d have been able to spot the pleased glint in his eye. The way he’s hiding a smugness that’s all Lady Arkham and slighted omega. “Lucy, come here. I want you to meet our newest performer.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy runs over in that way kids are want to do. Running everywhere when they get the chance. As if their feet need to go as fast as they learn.</p><p> </p><p>Jason scoops her up to sit on his lap, tapping a rhythm on her thigh. Joker notices, just as he notices everything about his omega. It’s the tune that means he needs to find a babysitter so him and his Lady can have some fun. Breaking someone apart. Maybe fucking as they attempt to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>His omega gets so restless. He knows if Jason wasn’t going to use Lucy against the Bats he’d have shipped her off or forced her to be raised by Tonto. As it is the jester already sits for them most often. He just hates being unable to play as much as he can. She’d been planned as much as children can be; their little plan L against the Bats. An insurance policy to keep Jason free as Lady Arkham can always get his alpha in or out of the asylum.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Stephanie,” Jason looks up at the blonde, meeting her gaze with a fierce one of his own. Daring her to ask why he had a child with Joker. “This is Lucy, our little miracle was three last month. Isn’t that right Pumpkin, you’re getting to be a big girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Steph cocks her head at Jason’s wording. <em>Did they plan her? Trouble conceiving? Lost one before? Had a child die?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mama says I’m a rainbow.” Lucy gets out around her thumb. Words muffled and her ‘R’ sounding more like a ‘W’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit! Shit! Shit! Shut the front door! They lost a kid! That’s enough to drive any parent mad with grief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steph smiles at the little girl, offering a wave. Sadness thick in her scent as she remembers her own baby. “I had a little miss like you once. She lives with another mommy now. Two mommies in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>Some how it ends up being just her and Jason in the office. Quietly drinking tea as Steph’s nerves build for the night. It’s that weird mix of excited nervous. The adrenaline rush she’d felt yesterday similar to jumping off buildings.</p><p> </p><p>They move through random topics. Looping back to a few and stopping others. From everything she’d heard about Jason she hadn’t expected him to care about his workers so much. The little pow-wow showing her just how much Gotham will suffer if she helps the Bats take him in.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t do it. She can’t bring herself to lose the one job where she’s appreciated. The one place where her efforts are rewarded and her time is worth something. The one place where she’s not ignored in favour of others or drugs.</p><p> </p><p>Gotham Ladies wasn’t supposed to become this for her. Steph had always hoped it’d be the cave. That she’d be welcomed and helped once she’d shown she could do the job. Instead, she’s been here for two days and is already feeling appreciated and welcomed. It’s an unnatural situation for her, one that should set her on edge, not make her more comfortable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce storming through the cave like a bat on a mission to brood his life away makes Jason sit back in his chair and cackle. The air of self importance Bruce surrounds himself with had crumbled a week ago and his perpetual funk still hadn’t finished being funny to the omega or Joker. Nor their newest recruit.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Jason flicks through the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>The med-bay is empty, so he flicks to the main family den. Finding that empty makes it feel like a puzzle. Hunting through a haunted house, haunted by his own ghost, the ghosts of the Wayne’s, the ghost of Bruce’s failures. Eventually finding Timothy in the lesser used den. No family photos are on display, no ways to continue to inflict the damages he’d sustained mentally.</p><p> </p><p>Physically he still looks awful. Face finally scabbing over and the sutures clearly Alfred’s doing. Chelsea smile still clear, still going to smile so severely he’ll need make-up if he wants to continue hiding the fact he’s Robin.</p><p> </p><p>The little annoying prick of a beta is staring at the wall. No book in hand nor tv on. Just looking at the wall with his gaze as blank as the last time Jason saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Next comes the hunt for big brother.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Dickie is sat at his usual table in the club. The table he’d parked himself at a month ago and returned to every night. Dancers never falling for his charms and only interacting with him when paid to, unlike with every other patron. They know exactly who he is and how he’d acted towards their boss, their friend, their pride head.</p><p> </p><p>He cuts a lonely figure. Sitting there with no friends around him. Those that would have been there abandoning him after discovering the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The picture the trio makes is simply wonderful. Like a good dessert after a fantastic meal you’ve waited months for. Constantly finding new ways to impress and amaze you.</p><p> </p><p>With so much energy in his system there is only two things Jason wants to do tonight, and the first he doesn’t even need to leave the club for.</p><p> </p><p>Standing he dusts himself down. Adjusting his maroon underbust corset, ensuring the silky top he’s wearing his flounced enough to emphasise his shape. The thin straps taken in so they only fall down when he really wants them to. The loose-fit suit trousers are made of the same cream silk as the top. Flowing in the right places and clinging in others.</p><p> </p><p>He glances down at his feet and shakes his head. He can not go out on stage wearing the half-inch heeled oxfords he’s wearing. They’re not the right look for the head of Gotham Ladies. They have an image to uphold, after all.</p><p> </p><p>The changing room is full to bursting; clothes and shoes on the floor and most seats, make-up littering every counter. Half finished glasses and hastily deserted sandwiches sit amongst the cosmetics. Jason doesn’t make his omegas work this hard, they do so because they respect the work, the club, and their boss. Showing their appreciation for job satisfaction, decent pay, and protection with an extremely strong work ethic.</p><p> </p><p>Sat amongst the clutter is one of their regular singers. Lorde is as fabulous as the first day Jason watched her work. He’d been a runt of a thing, barely eleven and slipping into one of the seedier clubs in Crime Alley. She had a deep sun-kissed glow about her that was more due to ethnicity than actually seeing any sun after spending her whole life in Gotham. Red hair pulled into a half-up do which consists of a small fishtail braid. Her straight hair shimmering as it catches the lights around the mirrors. Hazel eyes more full of youthful energy are the only changes to the Lorde of now compared to the Lorde the boss had first met.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most other people in Gotham, she remembers the tiny scrap of a thing Jason used to be. Rising from her seat to pull him into a hug and press a kiss to his forehead. Her skinny body flying in the face of omega beauty standards. Closer to that considered attractive as a beta woman than an omega one.</p><p> </p><p>“What can Mama do for little Jay today?” She asks as she turns his face from side to side and then forces him into a full body spin.</p><p> </p><p>Jason laughs at her antics. She really is the club mom. Stepping in for those that need her while also mothering those that don’t. Ensuring they all know they’ve got a shoulder to cry on if the need arises.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t had the money to take in newly-orphaned-Jay, way back when. Having to content herself with slipping him a few bucks whenever he’d appeared. Lorde thought he’d struck gold when his adoption to Wayne came out.</p><p> </p><p>Then to discover the truth of how much he’d neglected the poor boy, using his designation to shun him or degrade him. She’d wanted to ring his neck…until she’d met Jason’s new alpha. A mate this time, not a father figure.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he was the Joker, knew all the twisted things he’s done to get back at the Bats. Only, she stopped caring about all that after that first meeting. The Bats had done nothing but hurt Jason, where as Joker only seemed to love him.</p><p> </p><p>There were moments she doubted it. Days he’d end up back in Arkham for playing with the Bats. Then Jason would waltz into the club the next day and all would be forgiven from her. If Jason was still out, still allowed that freedom then who was she to judge.</p><p> </p><p>“I need shoes. I haven’t introduced you, or anyone really, since this whole mess began.” Jason leans into her touch. Cheek resting against her palm where she’s still holding his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to get back to normal after that ridiculous stunt they pulled?” Years of masking enables Jason to pout at Lorde. Letting her think he hated how it all went down, not that it had gone to perfection. Plan L not necessary when they had a Plan P.</p><p> </p><p>He nods at her, watching as she pulls a pair of sparkly heels from somewhere. Jason has never found a damned thing in that room and he knows it won’t start now. Lorde, however, always seems to know exactly where everything is. If you’ve lost something, you <em>always</em> ask Lorde first. If she doesn’t know where it is you’re fucked.</p><p> </p><p>The shoes are covered in red glitter and gems. An imitation of Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. Four inches high with no straps. A simple shoe to match the simplicity of his outfit. They feel better for the stage than his oxfords had. Drawing the eye to them to let it lead up his body. Collar in place with that same stone glinting in the light. Jason’s alpha did just so love to mark him.</p><p> </p><p>Apathy turning to volatile anger is all the omega can see on the face of his former alpha brother as he steps onto the stage. The lights moving and blocking out the room. The hush that falls making it obvious when Dick shunts his chair back.</p><p> </p><p>Introducing Lorde is as fun as he knew it would be. As are the splits and the cartwheel from them to standing. Black curls brushing the floor as he arches his neck.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes on him…just as they should be.</p><p> </p><p>It’s no surprise when Jason gets back to his office that Dickie is there. Rage stinking up the place, so thick and acrid that it forces the omega to crack a window and kick on the ventilation. Arms crossed over his chest and fire in his blue eyes. “Hello big brother,” Jason purrs. Seating himself in his office chair and regarding Dick with a smile. “You don’t look to happy.” He pouts exaggeratedly. Letting the lip gloss make his lips look plumped without having to lick them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why in blazes would I be happy? Tell me Jason, why should I be happy?” Dick shouts. Forgetting where he is, how outnumbered he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jason just laughs in the face of such anger. “Why, you should be happy that you are still allowed in here. You should be happy that my staff know exactly who you are and allowed you up here. You should be happy, <em>dearest brother</em>, that I am still alive after thinking me dead for a decade.” The smile falls, as does the joy in his voice. The cold, harsh side to Lady Arkham, the side that always wins and always pulls the trigger, appearing in a flash. Every sentence chilling the room a few degrees.</p><p> </p><p>The old bird starts to stammer over apologies. Trying to express how happy he is to find out Jason is alive. “I just don’t understand how you can stay with someone like him. He abused you, tortured you, twisted you into something you’re not. Hell Little Wing, he raped you!” Dick steams over everything he’s learnt. Ignoring what he wants, picking and choosing what he wants to believe.</p><p> </p><p>Quick as a flash Jason has Dick against the floor, neon purple blade pressed against the alpha’s throat. The switchblade hidden in his corset now drawing out the tiniest beads of blood. The omega’s own rage now replacing the disgust Dick had been spewing forth with his words and scent. Lip curled in a snarl as he presses the blade tighter to the skin. Watching with undisguised glee as Dick swallows in fear. Adam’s apple bobbing under the blade and making that tiny cut a little deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful Richard, you know it’s perfectly legal for an omega to kill to protect their pack.” A menacing whisper, just the right tone for Jason to feel the shudder that ran through Dick. The air around them growing thicker with the heady scent of his fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, you and Joker a pack? Don’t make me laugh. You can dress a pig up as much as you want it’s still a pig, you and he aren’t pack.”  That mouth. That stupid, stuttering mouth that spilled puns and vitriol in equal measure. Jason just wanted to carve it up. Wanted to slice his blade in either side of his mouth and watch that smile form permanently.</p><p> </p><p>If the streets had taught Jason anything prior to B it was how to maintain your advantage. No matter how much Dick bucked and wriggled, writhed and struggled, Jason maintained his position straddling the alpha. The knife slicing that little bit deeper. Blood slicking the blade and forcing it infinitesimally deeper.</p><p> </p><p>With one final buck of his hips it seemed <em>dear</em> Dickie gave up the fight. Jason smirked down at him. Not letting his attention slip as Dickie was too clever to just give in.  “You’re right. We’re not a<em> pack, </em>we’re a <em>pride.</em> He is a better alpha than you’ll ever be, than Bruce could ever be. At least he doesn’t leave family to rot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the-Jason we didn’t leave you to rot!” Confusion really did paint Dick’s face so beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh not me, no, never me. Nor little Lucy either. Ask B what happened to his brother, I double dog dare you. Winner gets to play with Timmy and the red-headed speedster.” Jason rolled to his feet and tapped the door. Two large, muscular dressed-down jesters entered and dragged Dick to his feet and out of the office. His shouts begging to know who Lucy were fading the further away he got.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight had gotten off to a flying start. Part two of the plan, of breaking the pack apart, coming together perfectly. Just like his beautiful little Punchline.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s next stop was the asylum. Slipping in through their many secret entrances and into his room. Pulling on something a little more comfortable, a little more special. Memories woven into the cloth like the thread for the embroidery.</p><p> </p><p>Combinations. Corset. Hair in loose curls on his head, unfortunately not the longer locks he’d had the first time he’d worn this little get up. The fine silk and carefully crafted lace. Oh, it fetched up some memories.</p><p> </p><p>One quick call and Jason spread himself on the chair, a queen in their castle knowing all would obey. Waiting for his guests to arrive. That constantly caustic madness fluttering under his skin, just waiting for its next release.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Jason’s smile widens. Tonight really is going to be a night to remember. A soft celebration after the hectic main production. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For six months Stephanie Brown worked five nights a week at Gotham Ladies. Enjoying herself and finally feeling in control of her mind and her body. She still checked in with the Bats. Once a week phone calls and once monthly meet-ups.</p><p> </p><p>Only by month two she’d noticed a change.</p><p> </p><p>She’d walked into Jason’s office the morning after the second in person meet-up. Flicking on the small device in her pocket that’d block all communication and camera equipment, including Bat tech, given to her to enable a search of the office. Bursting into tears. Begging his forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Jason, as he’d done since that day after her first night, surprised her. Pulling her into his arms and smoothing her hair out of her face. Wiping away her tears with a handkerchief far softer than anything she’d wiped away tears with before. Even the embroidery of his initials, his official initials L.A., soft against her skin. “Not a bother pet. You’ve not let me down, not by coming to me. I’m proud of you for doing so. You work so hard here and it shows in the repeat clients you’ve got.” He then pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“But, but, you should hate me. I’m working for your enemy.” She’d gotten out around the sobs. Curling tighter into his lap, desperate for the attention he was showing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really lamb? Or are your eyes opening to just how little they trust you and how much I do?” Words like honey, attracting her with their sweetness. Everything she’d been needing to hear. Knowing someone trusted her, <em>anyone</em>trusted her. It made a part of Steph melt while another part became hardened steel. She wouldn’t let these people, this family that had taken her in and held her as if she was always meant to be there. She just couldn’t betray that.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to help? Please m’Lady, please let me make it up to you. I just feel rotten for doing this to you.” Steph was like a broken puppy, beaten and abused but still desperate to love and be loved in return.</p><p> </p><p>“How about,” Jason said, tapping his chin and her’s while he thought, “I’ve got it! Be my little double agent. I’ll give you information you can give to them to maintain your cover, but you actually get anything you can from them. If they think this job is taking more out of you they’ll think you’re tired and talk more freely around you.” He brushed his nose against her’s. Like a young cub, as she’d learnt Jason preferred to think of Lucy and all kids as cubs and his family as a pride, would their younger sibling. Affection and scent-marking while making them giggle.</p><p> </p><p>A pride bond weaving between them as she scrunched up her nose. Quickly returning the gesture with pinked cheeks. Praying Jason wouldn’t question why such an act would cause such emotion.</p><p> </p><p>As she’d calmed down a thought began to niggle at the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>A constant repeating thought.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to keep it back anymore she just let the words tumble from her mouth. “How are you so calm with all this?” Steph wanted to take them back the second they’d come out. Worried she’d fray the tentative bond now between them. Jason slipping into a big brother role, one Dick had never filled for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lady Arkham, my silly little lamb, who do you think I got to train Roman and Duela?” There was no detectable mockery, no judgement. Just a simple question to let her figure it all out. He must have seen something on her face, and <em>oh</em> how he must have hated what he saw, for he asked one more question. “Who do you know that has never been attracted to an omega?”</p><p> </p><p>Colour drained from Steph’s face. Her world flipping upside down. <em>How had she missed this? </em>How hadn’t she realised Lady Arkham would know…how had the Bats not realised? “Arthur Brown.” She whispered. That sudden fear that had once gripped her as a child. The fear of her father rejecting her for being too happy. Too bubbly. Too disinterested in his crime. The fear that made her want to bolt and hide from the world.</p><p> </p><p>It bubbled back up as she realised the slip that had been made from the get go.</p><p> </p><p>“He and Eddie really are one and the same, only difference is; Arthur will obey just to have time with an alpha. Eddie, well they’re only good for leverage against Crane. I knew who you were and that you were working for the Bats the second you came through my door.” He held her closer and let his lips brush the top of her ear as he spoke. “Unlike the Bats though, I could see how amazing you were and knew it’d work to my advantage once the punchline comes.”</p><p> </p><p>His laugh was full of so much joy.  Flitting through her mind. Relaxing her as he scented her further. Allowed it to really seep into her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Life changed from that day on. She relaxed more in the club. Enjoying her life and making friends with the other omegas. Going out shopping, for lunch, and just general fun with her flatmates and the other people she came to know.</p><p> </p><p>Working shifts was weird. She’d always worked shifts when she’d had to work a civilian job. Then she’d become Spoiler and working a job had been difficult to maintain when you’re going out punching people every night. Injuries an inevitability meaning you have to call out more than most.</p><p> </p><p>After being fired a third time Steph had stopped trying to juggle a job with her night life. By then she was in with the Bats as much as they allowed her to be. Bruce’s allowance starting up, a standard thing every one of them have. It meant she didn’t have to worry about money if she moved in with her mom again.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of doing that she’d scraped by every month. Never having any to save or spend just because she valued her freedom.</p><p> </p><p>It was all completely different to now.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she’s even considering going to college part time. She has the money and income to do it. It’s just if she really needs to. Her job doesn’t require it, either of them. It would just be a thing to hold over Tim and Bruce. Neither finished college, Tim even dropped out of high school.</p><p> </p><p>Around month six it starts to go wrong. Steph goes to the cave, just as she’s done once a month so far. Managing to get information for Jason while not letting the other Bats know she’s switched sides.</p><p> </p><p>It all comes to a head though when Bruce starts to suggest making a true move against Jason. They’re sat around the conference table. Tim, Dick, Bruce, and Barbara sat up one end with Steph a couple seats away from them.</p><p> </p><p>She’s never felt comfortable moving closer and since starting at Gotham Ladies they’ve not made any offer for her to move closer. Almost as if they now see her as tainted, which is bollocks. She’s just glad not all alphas or betas are like them, seeing single omegas who work at GL as tainted, she’s met enough of their ex-dancers who come back as mated singers to know the Bats are the outliers and shouldn’t be counted. <em>Like Spider Georg</em> her brain helpfully supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“We will move on Saturday. With what we know we should be able to get Jason while he’s away from Joker.” Bruce says as if it’ll be that easy. “Once he’s away from him it should be easier to convince him to come home and get help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Steph jumps up, chair clattering to the floor behind her. “This Saturday? You can’t. You, you, no, no, no. Not this Saturday!” She knows she probably sounds hysterical, she just can’t give this up. Can’t give up her life at GL and her pride there.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Tim sneers.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been cold with her since that first call. Judging her for everything that’s happened, the amount of clients she’s seen and sees regularly. Judging her for being an omega. She can hear the unsaid whore at the end of his sentence and it just annoys her now. Unlike those first couple of months where it had hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not the useless alpha says. Let me think, oh yeah, because I’m the one who has been using their body to get you all your information. I’m the one who went in with you guys not telling me what I’d actually be doing.” She slams her fists against the table. “I’m the one who knows Jace.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence follows her outburst. Tim looking like she slapped him while the others are just staring at her. Almost like she’s a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Something she’d discussed with Jason comes back to her. “I’ll get him out the club, he wants to take me shopping for a new outfit because he doesn’t like the reminder of Robin on stage five nights a week. They’re the only costumes I’ve got thanks to you guys packing my bag for me without my input or knowledge.” She just needs to buy a few more days. They can’t move tomorrow, they can’t. Then again, hadn’t Jason said he’d planned for all of this? “I’ll get him out of the club so we don’t hurt or scare people who’ve found a safe place after years of abuse in GL.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone, except Tim, starts to look impressed. Keys are passed to her, a beat up car that’s actually brand new and tweaked to be a Bat vehicle. Better than them picking her up from the bus station like they’ve done so far. Still, they don’t touch her. No shoulder squeeze like Bruce does to the other three. No hugs from Dick. No high five from Tim like he does with Dick and Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>They still view her with a level of disguised disgust. Keeping distance as if her enjoyment of her job will rub off on them. As if getting too close will turn them into whores too.</p><p> </p><p>Their plan was set, Steph managing to move it by a week. Jason may have been prepared but everyone needs time to set up a big production.</p><p> </p><p>She just hoped a week was enough time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curled against his alpha’s side, and how weird was that to think about. <em>He had an alpha. Him. Jason Todd, former street rat and former Robin.</em> Useless when compared to most people because he was an omega. <em>Unless that person was his Mister Jay. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mister Jay loved him. End of sentence. No because you’re an omega or you’re useful for an omega. No, he loved him, all of him. Omega or not, he <em>loved</em> him. More than he’d loved that stupid wench.</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling closer Jason licked over the mating bite he’d put there the night before. Their bond now unbreakable. The two of them against the world.</p><p> </p><p>His alpha would never replace him. Not like the last alpha he’d tried to trust. Replaced so easily and so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Arousal began to burn though him once again. Jason’s heat building again. Fire licking up his spine and flushing his pale skin. At least he would start looking like a proper omega soon.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe we’ll have a cub or two. Always useful to have backup plans.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping over Joker’s hips, Jason began to rub his already drenched folds over Joker. His cock hardening with the thickening scent of his omega’s arousal in the air and the slick stimulation against his cock. Eyes snapping open and grinning up at the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Confidence only flourished when nurtured carefully. Like Ivy with one of her babies. The way Jason was running his hands over his own body and rutting his hips, displaying himself so confidently…Joker knew his plan was working.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, please,” Jason looked down and met those toxic coloured eyes. The love and possession singing both ways across the bond pulling them closer together.</p><p> </p><p>Joker was about to pull his omega down for a kiss when the door opened and Harley stumbled in. Drunk off her ass and clearly looking to take her bad mood out on Jason. A sickening display of jealousy that just enraged the alpha. He’d made his choice. “Get. Out.”</p><p> </p><p>All joy draining from him leaving the psychopath behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww Mister Jay, you’re here. Now how am I going to play with <em>it</em>?” Harley pouted. Too drunk to notice the dangerous apex predator she’d just unleashed. She went to touch Jason’s shoulder when Joker flipped them and had her pinned to the floor in a series of moves that’d make Batman jealous. Knife to her eye. Smile gone as he focused all that hatred on her.</p><p> </p><p>Hands ran across his shoulders and Jason pressed against his back. Looking down at the woman who’d tried to hurt him so many times over the past few months. Never succeeding. Not when he had Joker.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting her gaze, Jason leant down and licked across the mating bite. Moaning at the shiver and burst of arousal it caused. The air thick with it after how long the pair had been in the room together.</p><p> </p><p>“You let it bite you? You never let me do that. Why, what? <em>Please</em> Mister Jay, your harlequin needs to understand.” The stupid beta whimpered and whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I want to be mated to you when I could have JayJay? Really <em>Harleen</em>, you’ve only ever been a toy. You knew that.” Joker stood and scooped Jason into his arms. Throwing him onto the bed and growling at him to stay put. Feral smile breaking the seriousness at the gasp and heady smell of slick the action caused.</p><p> </p><p>One quick phone call and Tonto had dragged Harley from the room. She was a problem for another day.</p><p> </p><p>For now, the couple only wanted to enjoy their first heat and rut together as mates. The first between a newly mated pair always lasting two to three times as long as normal heats and ruts.</p><p> </p><p>Losing themselves to the pleasure of it all. The alpha worshipping the omega in a way he deserved. Sucking. Biting. Kissing. Fucking.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the week was up the pair were so thoroughly coated in the others scent there would be no denying they were mated. The bite marks shown off along with the new collar Jason wore. The pendant blowing away any lingering doubts in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He was wanted. He was loved. He had someone to call his.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the punchline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw Dawn, I hope re-reading this is as fun as the first time. I know you’ve been excited for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stage was set. Lights dimmed. A singular chair sat in the low spotlight. Green spray paint coated each wall. Waiting for the blacklight to switch on. All that was needed now is the headline act.</p><p> </p><p>Right on time the Bats arrive. Walking into the warehouse thinking they’re in control. Thinking this is the meet they’d planned with Stephanie. That they were getting Jason away from the clown for good.</p><p> </p><p>Invisible gas fills the room and soon each fall to the floor. Thud. Thud. Thud. Oracle screaming through the coms for an answer. For anything from them. Until she’s cut off by that same little device the Bats has programmed.</p><p> </p><p>As they come to they notice something terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce is strapped to the chair under the spotlight while Tim is strapped to an upright table and Dick is restrained as their audience. Each positioned to see everything that’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>Then, that oh so beautiful, spine-tingling laughter starts. Black-lights switching on. <em>You lose</em> and <em>fooled</em> covering the walls, interspersed with <em>hahaha</em> and those<em> smiley faces</em> their crew has gotten so good at painting.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Bruce roars out.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly realising he’s been unmasked. That they all have. Along with the fact that they’re alone and the restraints are their own Bat-cuffs which they know are impossible to get out of, even for Superman with his enhanced strength.</p><p> </p><p>The clicking of heels and the waft of a cloying, addictive scent comes closer. Purple and blue glowing as a spotlight, brighter than the one on Bruce, lights up. “Oh <em>Daddy dearest</em>, don’t act. It really isn’t your strong suit. Surely you can guess what happened.” Jason says as he saunters closer. No, not Jason, Lady Arkham.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew. Somehow you knew.” Bruce speaks lower this time. As if only speaking to Jason.</p><p> </p><p>The omega throws their head back in a bellyaching laugh. Wiping away fake tears and never smudging their makeup. “I knew. I’ve known you were going to try something since the second you sent little Stephanie into my club.” They lean on the arms of the chair, ass sticking out towards Dick. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t keep up to date with your little false <em>pack</em>? Really Bruce, I thought you knew me better than that.” They breathe the words at Bruce. Trying to entice a reaction while knowing they’re going to finally, <em>finally</em>, get to play with this pathetic, pretend pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, you don’t have to do this. You’re not what he made you. Fight your instincts and come home.” Bruce’s infuriating words get him a feral grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you think this is instincts. That, what? That I’m tied to him because I’m a helpless omega?” Lady Arkham stands back up and places their hands on their hips. A regent in charge of the scene. Stealing the limelight from the big, black, brooding Bat. “Oh Daddy, you really didn’t know me at all. Shame, you might have been able to save your newest distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, no! <em>Please</em> <em>Robin</em>, you’re not this. You’re not <em>his</em>.” Bruce tries begging once more.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Arkham knows the alpha hasn’t realised his sons can’t talk, can’t help him beg. Not with one suffering the effects of a light paralytic and the other gagged. Can’t have the main event ruined by people doing improv. They take a step back, towards the edge of the stage and hold out their hand.</p><p> </p><p>Joker skips from nowhere and takes it. Pulling the omega against the side of his purple suit-clad body. Deep, claiming kiss with one thin white hand tangled in their hair.</p><p> </p><p>Asked if they’re ready Lady Arkham dissolves away as Jason whispers an affirmative to his alpha. Rocking onto tiptoes to steal another kiss. Just as deep. Just as claiming. Showing the Bats what they’re deluded about.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Little Punchline, please bring me my blue scalpel.” He calls into the dark.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Dick tries to throw himself out of his chair. Bruce freezing as Steph wanders out. Purple mesh bodysuit under a tight-fitting black leather halter dress that ends mid-thigh. Blonde hair scraped out of her face into a high ponytail with red circles on her cheeks and black lipstick. Two black lines surround her blue eyes making them brighter, almost inhumanly so. Black leather boots coming just over her knee. The blue scalpel held like it’s an item of the divine that requires careful handling.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go m’Lady. Batsy, Timmy, Dickie,” she waved at them all. A fluttering of fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Steph?” Bruce, for what Jason is pretty sure the first time ever, sounds confused. As if he never expected a turncoat.</p><p> </p><p>Jason spins the blade between his fingers. Letting it dance and shimmer just like his nails. Glitter and polished metal catching the light.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is just so wonderfully perfect. His alpha at his side. His little pet at his back. The betrayers captured and presented like the rogues they are.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like a dance. A waltz or tango. Pure simpering sex appeal and graceful moves.</p><p> </p><p>Body fluid as, once more, Lady Arkham moves towards little Timmy. The replacement that proved dear ol’ Brucie hated omegas. Unlike his handsome brother who was utterly devoted.</p><p> </p><p>Their devotion.</p><p> </p><p>Their shared, explosive possession.</p><p> </p><p>Their magnetic attraction.</p><p> </p><p>There is a reason they run Gotham from the shadows. No-one wants to cross either as the other’s retaliation is legendarily destructive. Buildings falling, cockroaches dying, flames licking the sky, all left in the wake of the pair who are inseparable. Cross one and you cross both. Your appointment with the reaper moved to their choosing.</p><p> </p><p>Like a good little lap dog, Steph uses a towel to gag Bruce and hold his head in place. He can shut his eyes all he wants but it won’t stop the images his brain will conjure. Won’t help the hopelessness he’ll feel with the replacement in such trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Jason flashes a grin at Joker, his Tommy, as he grips the replacement’s chin. Pressing the blade against the left corner of his mouth. Brow furrowing in concentration. “You know,” Jason is about to call him replacement when the name Dick always calls him, but never called Jason springs into his mind, “baby brother, you really are too serious. <strong>You should smile more.</strong>” With that he pulls on the scalpel. Skin opening like butter under the sharp edge. Blood gushing as Jason drags the blade upwards to complete half the Chelsea smile. Changing quickly to the cautery tool he’d hidden behind the upright table. Sealing the edges of the wound and adding the nauseating smell of burnt flesh to the air.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jason is about to place the blade at the second corner Joker moves. Spinning Jason around and pressing his omega’s back against the stupid bird. Kissing him so deeply he feels like he’s drowning. Blood soaked hand tangling in green hair as the omega gasps and moans.</p><p> </p><p>Both pressing closer together as if any space between them is unsatisfactory. As if the world has narrowed down to become just them. Just the two of them together. No replacements. No bastardised pack. No sobbing audience.</p><p> </p><p>Just them and their passion.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Joker moves back, releasing his omega with a groan. Only allowing Jason to move as far as turning around. Layering himself over the back of the omega. Arm wrapped around his waist while the other grips his crotch, rubbing to ensure his erection stays through the next cut.</p><p> </p><p>The same slice and burn. A wonderful Chelsea smile that makes him look much less serious.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back into his alpha’s hold. Admiring his work and rubbing against the erection he can feel through the purple slacks and leather. Hitching forward onto that slender hand between his legs. “What do you think Alpha? Less serious now?” Jason rests his head  against Joker’s shoulder. Huffing in the scent of his Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better.” Joker is about to continue when Bruce roars. He tuts at his brother, “oh, Batsy, what did we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason slips out of Joker’s hold and struts over to Bruce. Hands landing on either armrest and pouting at his former alpha. “What’s wrong Batsy? Don’t you like my improvement?” He glances between Stephanie and Joker, “my family certainly do. Well, two of them. Between you and me, one is a little young to see such a serious boy.”</p><p> </p><p>That sentence gets the reaction he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Stalling Bruce and sending him into reset mode. It’s what Jason had been expecting, such big news finding out you could have been a grandfather if you’d only acted better.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains talk/emotions surrounding miscarriage. It was written after extensive research and by someone who (although never having experienced this unimaginable pain) has nursed many people through them, feared for their own baby the multiple times they stopped moving, and has had a younger sister miscarry. </p><p>Please only read if this will not upset you or if you will find some form of relief/support from it. </p><p>This chapter is not from the POV of the person who has suffered the miscarriage. I couldn’t bring myself to write it that way and so went for the views of the person/a caring for Jason through this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream is quickly followed by the shattering of glass as a tumbler is launched at the wall. Agony reverberating from the shout and the scent of hatred is overwhelming. Dancers and other employees of Gotham Ladies hovering outside with worry in the face of their boss’ meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>Lorde slips into the room. The doors open for a few seconds. Just long enough for them to see their boss sat on the floor, his back to the sofa and knees pulled to his chest, face blotchy and swollen from sobbing. Vastly different to the composed and put together omega they’re all used to.</p><p> </p><p>The, usually, fearsome omega growls at her when she approaches. Snapping as her hand goes to brush hair from his face. Soft cotton wiping away his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it.” Jason rasps out as he clutches his knees tighter to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happened Jace? Tell Mama.” She sits beside him and slings an arm around his shoulders. Tucking him into her side and ignoring the news articles about Lady Arkham that pop up in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hitched breaths lead to more sobbing. The younger omega curling into the older woman. Holding onto her as if she’s the only thing keeping him tethered.</p><p> </p><p>Lorde wishes more than anything that Joker hadn’t been captured two days ago. With the long weekend coming up Jason won’t have time to visit or arrange his escape. He’ll have to suffer through and hope he’s peppy enough to make up in earnings what he’ll lose in mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you know I’ll keep it secret.” She thinks of the news, remembering how Bruce Wayne had been on it trying to appear as the man who was heartbroken at losing his omega son. She hopes he will soon know that all of the Narrows’ rose tinted glasses have been torn off thanks to that same omega. “Is it because of what Wayne said he wanted to have happen to Joker?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason growls and shifts in her hold. Fire is back behind his eyes and he looks more determined than ever to destroy the Bats and all they hold dear. “He had no right! Mr Jay is a better alpha than he could ever hope to be. I need to get him out before Wayne can influence any decisions and get my alpha bumped to federal. He doesn’t deserve the death penalty, Bruce does!” He’s near feral by the end. An omega fiercely protecting their home. Scent changing from hatred to a protective fury the likes of which an alpha would never truly understand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what has you so upset though, is it.” Not a question. Not with how well Lorde knows her boy. She’s been a mother to him longer than Bruce was a father and knows him well. He wouldn’t be this upset over a public call out.</p><p> </p><p>No, he’ll just funnel every resource into lawyers or discrediting Bruce while getting Joker out of Arkham undetected.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then she notices the bitter undercurrent to his scent. A drastic change to the sweetness she’d detected there just days ago. A sweetness she knew all too well and was waiting for the announcement he’d make.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jace.” Lorde pulls him closer while shooting off a text. She needs reinforcements and she needs them now.</p><p> </p><p>Not five minutes later Tonto rushes into the room and drapes a quilt around Jason. After ensuring the omega has a bottle of water she settles on his other side. Protecting her boss while Lorde does what she does best, provide comfort.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence, or as close to when Jason’s tears are anything but. No-one moving as they listen to his heart continue to break. Wishing and dreaming of destroying the alpha that caused their pride head so much pain and still manages to best himself.</p><p> </p><p>One planning to incorporate it into her act if he’s ever in the club when she’s performing, a song that would only be obvious to those that know the truth of what happened. The other is working out who needs more training within their ranks and how that training needs to happen. Determined to prevent her boss getting this hurt ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“I only found out yesterday.” Jason sniffles as his tears finally come to a stop long enough to let him talk. “This morning…the pain…so much blood. I just knew but got one of our Docs to scan me and they’ve gone. Stress apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorde runs her fingers through Jason’s curls and scents him in the process. Rubbing their noses together and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Losing a baby is never easy. You rest, we’ll work on getting your alpha back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She knows Joker runs Arkham at the discretion of his omega, however, she also knows Jason would have gotten him out already if they weren’t trying to hide just how much they control Arkham from the Bats.</p><p> </p><p>At least, she thinks to herself, they don’t know who is really Lady Arkham yet. That’ll be a whole other can of worms once it burst open. An abusive alpha like Wayne isn’t going to like the idea of his pack’s omega leaving. She would know, Jason is the only reason she’s still alive after what her ex-alpha did to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oracle enters stage right. </p><p>Acrobat boy exits stage left chased by a clown.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the impossible, mind-bending, world shaking things Barbara had ever been confronted with knowing exactly who was under Lady Arkham made the Earth stop spinning on its axis. She knew how much control the Lady had. She knew better than most just what Lady and Joker would do to protect the Lady and her work. She had just never considered it could have been Jason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jason!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he’d first gone missing she’d felt little guilt and no remorse. He was a punk who stole Robin from her love. A belligerent, angry omega who hated everything about their shared designation.</p><p> </p><p>Then the tape had come in.</p><p> </p><p>Joker and Harley shooting him in the chest and leaving him to bleed out. No camera trickery. No evidence of tampering. Just the cold hard truth, they’d failed one of their own.</p><p> </p><p>Her guilt had spiralled then.</p><p> </p><p>Jason was an omega of her secondary pack, the only other omega across either pack, and she’d failed to protect him. She’d cast him aside, sneered at him, told him he’d never be Dick Grayson. All when she should have been taking him under her wing and helping him accept who he was and how to make that an advantage in their work, how to not let alphas like Bruce get under your skin, and how to <em>never</em> give in.</p><p> </p><p>Now Barbara didn’t know what to think or feel. She isn’t even sure why she’s where she is.  It makes no sense, not after Jason took her ability to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, here she sits. A corner booth of Gotham Ladies with a glass of gin and tonic leaving a puddle on the table as she ignores it in favour of watching the main stage. There is no reason for Jason to be here tonight, not after his showdown with Dick the night before. Hadn’t she just loved hearing about that…not. His confusion and anger stinking up her den and making her teeter on the edge of protective fury for her safe space. A space no alpha had a right to change.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing can force her to move though. No force in the world strong enough to get her to turn around and wheel away. Return to her clocktower and begin her work for the night.</p><p> </p><p>She should. She knows she should.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity at being left alive, and without the scars Tim now has, keep her where she is.</p><p> </p><p>The omega nearly jumps out of her skin when someone appears at her elbow. A tiny slip of an omega that she remembers from Stephanie’s descriptions. A clipboard in hand and a bored expression on her face as she looks her over.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stephanie</em>. Knowing what happened, how they let that happen, stabs at her core hurting almost as much as the bullet had. The images of Punchline burned into her memory and visible every time she shut her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could follow me Ms Gordon.” For all that the omega looks like she’d be anywhere other than beside Barbara she keeps her tone professional. Tipping her head towards the staff entrance. “It is all wheelchair friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a shock and an accommodation Barbara hadn’t expected. So few places are after the first floor. As if wheelchair users only require the first floor of any building.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead on then.” She is surprised when the assistant picks up her glass before moving through the tables and towards the staff door. Not even questioning why her chair has no handles on the back; unlike a certain alpha continued to do.</p><p> </p><p>The office she ends up in is tastefully decorated with only hints of Lady Arkham’s flair. Almost as if Jason keeps the two separate. As if there might be more to Joker and Lady Arkham than any of them expected. She is so engrossed with his décor that Barbara doesn’t notice the two people sat in the plush chairs off to one side.</p><p> </p><p>“Barbara! How wonderful of you to join us!” Jason rolls from his seat with a catlike grace he’d only just started to master when she’d last trained with him. The guilt returns as she realises the last time she sparred with him was years before he disappeared!</p><p> </p><p>She will deny jumping and holding back a scream until the day she dies. Former Batgirls who become information brokers for the hero community as a whole do not jump. Especially not when being spoken to by two obvious people now her attention is off the room at large.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, silly, we don’t bite. You can just ask Stephie.” Jason sounds closer to Lady Arkham and it puts Barbara’s back up. She’d heard the recordings Steph had managed to occasionally grab. Never had he sounded like that while on club grounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason.” The name left her in a breath. The sight of the omega before her more real than any of the footage had been.</p><p> </p><p>There was something she could pretend when it was just footage, here and now she can’t. She can’t pretend that Joker is a horrid alpha, not with how healthy Jason looks. He’s got more colour in his cheeks and life behind his eyes than she’d ever seen when he’d been under Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>He looks alive in ways he’d never been as a member of the Bat pack.</p><p> </p><p>She wheels over to them and shakes Jason’s hand when he holds it out. Every part of her is acutely aware of how it is Joker sat in the other chair. He can wash off the makeup and put on a different suit but it is still the same bastard who twisted their Jason up.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought you were dead.” The words are out before she can stop them. Brain to mouth filter taking a day off.</p><p> </p><p>Jason chuckles as he takes Joker’s hand. The smile that dances across his face isn’t warm or welcoming, not like the one she’d seen him give Steph on the footage as she’d stepped out as Punchline. This is cold, a mask for someone he doesn’t trust. “Ingenious that, wasn’t it. Poor lad ended up in Arkham as his family thought it the best place for him, probably was in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughing cuts through her. Memories of the night she lost her ability to fly bursting out of the box she’d forced them into. Her breathing speeding up as she watches Joker press a kiss to the back of Jason’s hand. So much closer to family friendly than everything they’d done near the Bats just days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Threw you all off our trail, just as my little Jaybird said it would.” She jumps at the nickname. Dick had used it, near the end, after him and Roy made an effort to get to know the kid. His Little Wing, his Jaybird, he used to say it with laughter that turned to soul-crushing heartbreak after that tape.</p><p> </p><p>“But Harley said,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, that little tramp played her part perfectly for us. She honestly thought it was me in that costume. What was it she said my love?” He doesn’t look at Joker, doesn’t really give him a chance to speak. “Oh yes! That was it,” a click of his fingers, “taking out the trash already Puddin’?” Jason mimics Harley to an uncanny degree. Complete with pretend hair flick and batting his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Betas have their uses, don’t they.” Joker, Thomas her mind helpfully points out the new information they have on him, says with all the bigotry usually directed at her second gender, surprising Barbara in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Jason claps his hands together and leans forward in his seat. The noise loud after the silence that Joker’s statement had created. The music from the floor below a faint muffle you’d have to strain to hear. “Now, I called you up here for a reason my dearest Barbie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh what? Going to apologise for shooting me?” Once again her brain to mouth filter checks out, leaving an uninhibited Barbara in its place.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods no, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to explain myself and that night.” A somber air falls around him like a cloak. Scent as genuine as the determination and truthfulness in his eyes. “You were always the best of us and I knew I had to take you out early if I wanted my plan against dear old Dad to work. You proved me right, by the way, you became Oracle and didn’t let such a thing hold you back.”</p><p> </p><p>She wants to demand an apology. Demand his head on a spike. Demand he turn himself over to the Police Commissioner and see if he can walk once her dad is finished. She wants…</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, where Jason’s words and the conviction with which he said them have settled into her, she realises what she wants. What she’s always wanted since the day she woke up in that hospital bed keeping the secrets of the criminal who’d shot her. What she’d been desperate to hear from Bruce&amp;Co since then. She just wanted to know she mattered, her work mattered, her being Batgirl didn’t matter because Oracle mattered more.</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted to know someone saw her for her.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the month following her meeting with Jason and Joker, Barbara found herself back at Gotham Ladies every night. Some nights she’d spend the night at the same table just watching the dancers and trying to spot Steph. Most nights she’d find herself in Jason’s office or backstage.</p><p> </p><p>In all the years since her shooting never once had Barbara found herself laughing or having as much fun as she had while surrounded by Jason and his workers, his family. She’d made the mistake of calling them workers only once, the staff had shut her down so quickly she thought she’d gotten whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>There was an acceptance and admiration that she’d not gotten from Bruce and Dick since she stopped being able to punch criminals. They still wanted her work, still used her resources, they just never made her feel valued, only used. Almost as if they only kept contact with her because of Oracle and not because of any pack connections.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t notice any difference within her life. Not at first. Oracle works during the night, reaching the clocktower after leaving Gotham Ladies having stayed until Jason had announced that nights performer. Her days were spent sleeping and relaxing with the omegas she’d come to know.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely the Bats fall away. Barbara begins to understand what a pride should entail. She knows a pride is support, love, and acceptance. It isn’t only being contacted when you are useful. Packs break, prides survive.</p><p> </p><p>The day had been going slowly for her. She’d had to attend some bullshit meeting with the Bats where it became clear to her just how much their pride bonds had faded. None of them looked like they wanted to be there, aside from Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Tim kept jumping, as if he expected Jason or Joker to jump from the shadows. Dick refused to look anywhere but the table. She knew why, he’d end up staring at Tim with an unending amount of pity that would just lead to an argument. It’s exactly what he’d done with her after all.</p><p> </p><p>Worst of all is Bruce. He’s snappy and sharp. Calling the three of them out on every perceived failure. Never once offering praise or ways to improve. His gaze, when he’d allow it to skip off the case containing Jason’s Robin suit, would land on Tim’s scars and he’d tighten up even further. His face pinching as if sucking on a lemon as blame roared towards the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear to her that Bruce cared for them within a sliding scale of how useful they were to ‘the mission’. It was such utter bullshit, especially as he was the fucker who’d neglected the brother who’d become Joker. He’d also abandoned the kid who’d go on to prove Bruce wrong in the strength with which he dismantled the men before her. Rising above every expectation to become the queen of Gotham.</p><p> </p><p>She stays until the end. Silent in her judgement. Mind made up as Bruce barks orders at them and disperses their little group.</p><p> </p><p>When she moves to say goodbye to Dick and Tim there is a note of finality to her voice. A subtle nuance to it that they’d be able to hear if they knew her better.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle was done working for people who only hurt others. She wanted to be with those that loved fiercely and wholly. No conditions. No reductions or restrictions.</p><p> </p><p>Just a constant flowing love between pride members where each and every one is valued. She might even be able to make some money on the side, plenty of people had a fetish for those in a wheelchair, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that they’d be at Gotham Ladies too.</p><p> </p><p>She goes straight to the club after leaving the meeting. Car sliding into an always empty parking space with enough room for her ramp. The doorman smiles as she wheels past, dipping her a small salute and opening the gate that leads to the employees entrance. Her fingerprints and voice have been in the system since her second meeting with Jason, her heart in their pride since their third. Now she just needs to ensure he knows and understands; she is desperate in her need to ensure he trusts her. She can’t lose her pride, she won’t.</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Joker meet her as soon as she steps through the door. Stephanie bouncing from their side to her’s and rubbing their noses together. An Eskimo kiss of a greeting one of the only ones used within this pride.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up she finds Jason studying her before his face breaks into a wide grin. Understanding growing in his eyes. He dips down and greets her the same way, his hand coming up so he can run his wrist against her hair. A shiver lighting down her spine at such inclusion, unable to remember (and unwilling to) the last time the Bats had scented her.</p><p> </p><p>They walk towards the lift, all piling in while Steph talks a mile a minute about the three customers she’s already got lined up that night. One is Roman, another is Duela. She’d despised Roman touching her that first night, now he’s one of her favourite customers. Willing to go hard and leave her sore for days. Jason understanding and giving her the day off after every meeting with him.</p><p> </p><p>She’s expecting to go to the third floor and settle into Jason’s office. Instead Jason presses the button for the basement and punches in a code when prompted, making no attempt to hide the code from her. The lift swooping down and to a sudden stop.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open to a corridor much like the one above, only with much less clothing and glitter strewn about. They walk to the far end, the corridor ending far sooner than the mirrored one above. A door meeting them with the name of the Titan Coeus staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Jason shoots her another smile, Joker slipping his arm around his waist and squeezing him into his side. “Got a surprise for you Barbie.” He holds out his hand for her’s, her supple skin feeling delicate against his calloused hand.</p><p> </p><p>Her palm is read and her retina scanned. The door opening with a resounding thunk. Lights flicking on as she wheels herself inside.</p><p> </p><p>Rows of servers. A huge desk. Ten huge screens and so much technology Barbara feels like she’s died and gone to heaven. For all that Bruce tries to claim he’s got the best technology money can buy and his R&amp;D department come up with, he is no Lex Luthor with a former Robin on his side. There is even a holo table off to one side with three chairs and a space for her wheelchair around it.</p><p> </p><p>“We figured you’d want to be closer, we wanted you closer.” Jason rests his hand on her shoulder while pecking a kiss to Joker’s lips as Steph rests her hand on Barbara’s other shoulder. “We all wanted you here with us.”</p><p> </p><p>A hiccuping sob and then the tears are flowing unhindered. Shoulders shaking as love explodes through every fibre of her being. Happiness flooding from her scent along with home-love-safe, things she’s not felt in years.</p><p> </p><p>Steph and Jason end up holding her tight as she breaks apart and rebuilds anew for a third time in her life. Joker Mr Jay standing guard and filling the room with protection-pride-mine. Her heart and pride bonds growing stronger with every minute she rebuilds.</p><p> </p><p>The festering wounds she’d ignored and the bonds that had grown infected with them shatter that last final inch. An omega needs a pride, needs the security of endless love and protection in whichever form it takes. Finally, finally, shes found one willing to reciprocate in kind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A courtship request and a play date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph still couldn’t believe she had an offer of courtship laid before her pack head. Jason had informed her about it over brunch and left the choice with her. <em>So much more understanding than that pack</em>. Her future mate had come to her pride head and asked for her hand, for his permission to court her. It was flattering in ways she’d never experienced. He wanted her, he wanted her as a mate and as his equal. He wanted to join her pride.</p><p> </p><p>For that to happen she had to quiet the twittering bird that constantly droned in her ear. His Chelsea smile the only thing good about him. A beta who proved the designation were as worthless as her pride knew them to be.</p><p> </p><p>In order for Steph to be able to confront him though, get him squirming under her hands and blade, she needed him back in the suit. Coward hadn’t put it on since Jay kindly helped him gain an attractive smile. <em>Maybe he’s too busy with everyone who wants him now he’s smiling.</em></p><p> </p><p>With her confidence regarding plans still at an all time low thanks to the Bats Steph goes to Jason for help. She knows her pride omega won’t turn her away. He never has and never will.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an easy plan that she knows she can pull off. Start small, Jay had said. The Bats knew she was Punchline and they now knew her signature colours. Just leave a few marks around the city on his former patrol route.</p><p> </p><p>Dick and Bruce now shared it. They’d been the only two to step back into the costume after the show. Tim, once again, proved to Steph he was a disappointment and well below any standard of mate she should be accepting.</p><p> </p><p>Now she had the chance at a proper mate. A mate well above any Wayne. She wasn’t going to mess it up by letting his voice still linger.</p><p> </p><p>The first was done on the roof of the former Drake Industries building. <strong>You smile so pretty now</strong>. Stencilled and sprayed to perfection. The neon purple catching off the lights and sparkling with the glitter she’d added for flair while it was still wet.</p><p> </p><p>Jason called her into Coeus’ office the following morning. A video was already waiting to be played and she bounced over to her seat in anticipation. Practically champing at the bit as she waited for it to start.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for the first minute. Steph edging closer to the edge of her seat with every second. Eager to see the fruits of her labour. It had been chilly on that rooftop!</p><p> </p><p>A shadow fell into frame and the trio of omegas watched as Nightwing stumbled and lost his footing. His hand brushing the spray paint. His gloves sparkling as he pulled them away.</p><p> </p><p>The ‘hero’ turned and his rage was clear to see. His grace faltering. An alpha who’d never learnt to control his instincts, only repress them, now too angry to keep up the façade they’d built.</p><p> </p><p>That night Steph went out again. She had a two hour gap at the club, a break written in by Jay so she could do her Punchline work. It had been at her insistence as she refused to not work for the pride when they’d worked so hard with helping her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come play Birdy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What’s skinny, red, and smiles wide?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a slut, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Third time wasn’t the charm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Four nights spread over eight days. Each one done in purple and covered in glitter. The first had been the same as the original, just the message left on his route.</p><p> </p><p>After that she’d upped her game.</p><p> </p><p>A defaced copy of a Star Trek TOS comic. Every face adorned with a purple grin. The women getting red circles on their cheeks and lines through their eyes. Every red coat getting an <em>R</em> drawn on their chest.</p><p> </p><p>For the second gift Steph left hundreds of print-outs regarding omegas. Everything from their historic fight for legal rights, diagrams on how omega sex organs with helpful annotations of where to give them the most pleasure, and photos of every porn star and cosplayer who’d dressed as Punchline in the years since her debut. She’d even included information on escorts that specialised in betas who struggled to find a willing partner. A small show of how you actually supported those in your pride.</p><p> </p><p>Next was the third generation of an Xbox. Manufactured in the colours of Tim’s Robin suit, Steph had then drawn purple grins and written <em>hahaha</em> all over it. Ensuring none of the internal hardware remained so it was just a shell. A perfect simile for the replacement, robotic Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Every few nights Steph would leave the comfort of Gotham Ladies and take to running the streets and rooftops. Dodging down alleys and cartwheeling across roads. She’d even been honoured with Lady Arkham and Joker accompanying her on more than one occasion. Joker’s presence had been a security she’d never experienced with anyone other than an omega until she’d joined his pack, and tag with Lady Arkham was <em>always</em> a fun experience.</p><p> </p><p>Especially if they came across someone who’d done them wrong.</p><p> </p><p>More than one ex-jester and other villain’s henchmen had ended up carved up by the two of them. Painting the town red on an omega night out. No cares and no responsibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Their input in locations for the tags was aided by Coeus and her in-depth knowledge of Gotham. Every one placed that enabled them to catch Bruce and Dick’s reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after two months Steph had had enough. She wanted to start the courting process with her potential mate. She’d already missed out on so much thanks to the Bat Pack, she wasn’t about to let Tim hold her back any longer.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to do something big and she needed to do it soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay, Tommy, can I talk to you both with Babs please?” Steph swallowed her nervousness. They wouldn’t kick her out for asking for help. They’d not done it at any of the previous times over the years. They wouldn’t start now. <em>They wouldn’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>Joker tossed an arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to the lift with Jason taking her hand. His scent oozing safe-pride-brother just as Joker’s did. Both reassuring her that they wouldn’t let her go or let her down.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the basement Steph had fumbled through all she’d achieved in an effort to dodge the question. Glancing around the room and drumming her fingers on her thighs. Anything to delay the potential judgement.</p><p> </p><p>However there is only so long you can stall three of the smartest people you know. People who knew you better than you knew yourself at times, especially in those early months.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath she met the gaze of each person. These were the most important people to her and they’d never scorn her. It wasn’t in their nature to hurt the pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help. Tim isn’t coming out and I don’t want to wait much longer to accept the offer.” Heat filled Steph’s cheeks as she looked at Barbara. The older woman knew exactly who had offered and why it was making Steph squirm, still she wanted to say her reason out loud. “Every time I’ve seen him it just, he’s just different to any man I’ve known who is interested in me. He makes me feel special and I don’t want to risk that.”</p><p> </p><p>Both omegas softened considerably and reached out to take her hands in theirs. Joker meanwhile seemed to be somewhere else mentally. It wasn’t an uncommon sight so it didn’t overly worry Steph. She just wished he’d not done it during such an important conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Joker made them jump as he stood up. “You just leave it with us P, my omega and I will get Timmy to come play.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason jumped up and threw his arms around his alpha’s neck to kiss him deeply as Steph slumped back, relief flowing through her. He’d not checked out. He’d been coming up with a plan for her. She should have guessed he’d be focused as it regarded their pride. Her pride alpha was always so considerate like that…unlike Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to manage her nerves Steph did the only thing she’d ever found worked to distract and calm her mind. She hit the stage and threw herself into her work. Her body flowing to the music. The lights dancing off her body, her waterproof make-up carefully applied to contour her assets.</p><p> </p><p>With a drop, knees wide open, Steph had a startling thought. She might not be able to dance after her mating. The alpha might not want others touching what was legally his.</p><p> </p><p>It was terrifying to think about. She loved her work. Loved how dancing on the centre stage felt, alone and with her team. Confident that she belonged there. Knowing she’d be booked out all night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if he made her give up being Punchline? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The music came to an end with Steph on her knees, back bent and shoulders so low her hair pooled on the stage. Heart beating wildly as her chest heaved, so close to bursting out of the top she was wearing with every inhale. Her mind clearing as she allowed the audience to take a good look at her before placing her hands on the stage and doing a backflip to get back to her feet. Legs graceful as they arched over her head to plant solidly on the black surface. With a final wink she sauntered off the stage. Pure sex appeal and bundles of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way over to Zan and took the tablet offered to her. Her card already filling for the night. One thing Steph did notice was that Jay had her finishing early, a change from when she’d looked before climbing the stage.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way over  <em>Hopefully that means the plan is working!</em></p><p> </p><p>Her first client was a new one. Some working class woman who only wanted a blow job and nothing more. An easy $20 for an easy job.</p><p> </p><p>Steph sank to her knees and looked up at the alpha. Her pink hair glowing in the lights despite them not being black lights as her eyes traced Steph’s every move. The omega catching the gasp the woman let out as Steph dropped her mouth open and let her tongue run along her bottom lip. An invitation to anyone who knew.</p><p> </p><p>Next came a regular of her’s. Slade was wonderfully strong and knew all the right ways to get her mewling with pleasure. Shifting against the restraints he’d wrapped around her, the rope rubbing against her skin and heightening everything.</p><p> </p><p>He always made sure she got off, even if it meant eating his release out of her to have her coming on his tongue. Dripping slick down his chin as she screamed out <em>alpha</em>. His enhancements meant he always got off more than once. That was just fine by Steph, she always did too.</p><p> </p><p>His cock pressed into her. Barely having opened her up on two fingers. The stretch almost too much. Her breathing shaky as she clenched around him.</p><p> </p><p>With a shuddering cry Steph closed her eyes and drenched his cock. Her orgasm hitting her quicker than ever. His knot only half swollen as he pounded her through it. Grinding his knot against her to drag it out. The first falling into the second.</p><p> </p><p>By her fourth orgasm Slade had finished twice. The second one with his knot still buried inside her as he’d bruised her neck with bites. Never once drawing blood. Just leaving her with marks to press fingers deep into the next day. A reminder of all the pleasure he could wring out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Slade had just taken the last strand of rope off when there was a knock at the door. It had the omega sliding to her feet and pulling up her golden panties. Both their release running down her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Opening it had her heart rate picking back up, not long after it had slowed back to normal. Jason was stood on the other side, no, not Jason. It was Lady Arkham which meant it was urgent. He wouldn’t come to the club in his gear if he had time to change.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, the plan worked. We’ve just seen Bruce call Tim down to the cave. He should be there by the time we get downstairs.” He grabbed her hand, shot a wave at Slade, and dragged her to the sub-basement.</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh was bright and full of hope as they watched the third Robin, the fake, the imposter, be told everything she’d been doing. It turns out Bruce and Dick had been trying to hide it from him. They’d even blocked the news channels so he’d not see the reports regarding the graffiti. Joy blooming within as she watched the colour drain from his face, his Chelsea Smile still letting him smile through it all.</p><p> </p><p>The dread he was feeling was obvious. Barbara quickly zooming in on his hands as they shook. His suit being pulled from its case for the first time in years. The desperation and horror oozing from him, turning his scarred cheeks green.</p><p> </p><p>It was fucking beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later Joker, Lady Arkham, and Punchline met the Bat trio on a rooftop. The rules were simple. Punchline and Robin had to meet, the Bats couldn’t interfere or the pride heads would hunt Dick down. No where on Earth would be safe from him, and with Coeus in their back pocket they’d be able to hunt the multiverse too.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up her stage confidence Punchline strutted forward. She wasn’t going to let some shrimp intimidate her anymore. Not when her heels meant she now had a good few inches of height on him. Heels Jay and Babs had taught her to fight in. Even Louise and Leslie had helped her train in them. The couple were the most adorable alphas she’d seen in love.</p><p> </p><p>Her own experiences meant she was far more accepting of same sex and same designation relationships than some people she’d met. Not that she’d ever name names. Nope. Not even slightly. <em><strike>Looking at you Bruce and Tim.</strike></em> Not that she was surprised either.</p><p> </p><p>The fear she can pick up in his weaker beta scent has her mouth watering. This is everything she’s been <em>needing</em> for the past few years. To finally have Tim fear her rather than see her as a whore who betrayed him. He betrayed her first! Broke her trust and heart in such a deep manner she had to be held up by Jay, Joker, and the omegas at the club until she could stand on her own two feet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Little birdy, you finally came to play.” She cocked a hip and placed her hands on her hips. Letting them rest above the knives strapped to her thighs. “It’s been so long, did you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>He shivered as she spoke. The joy she was taking from his fear was unsettling. She could tell he’d never expected her to be this confident, this <em>happy</em>. Almost as if he’d kept her beaten down to keep her at his side. <em>Sucks for him that Jay is a good omega. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Punchline.” So much like his alpha. She wants to roll her eyes at how statuesque he’s being. “I’m here so you can leave my pack alone now.”</p><p> </p><p>That made her laugh, breaking the tense atmosphere the Bats were trying to create. “Oh that’s a good one. You sure you’re not a jester.” Steph leaned forwards and cupped a hand around the side of her mouth, as if she was about to share a secret. “I know m’Lady and Sir would agree. Want to join us?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a serious offer. It never would be. Why would they want someone as boring and unfunny as Tim in their pride. The beta had nothing going for him. Just like every beta out there.</p><p> </p><p>The night her and Barbara managed to arrange Harley’s assassination will forever be one of Steph’s most treasured memories. The beta had hurt their pride omega. It didn’t matter that they weren’t part of it at the time, she’d still hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>For that Harley Quinn <strong>had</strong> to die.</p><p> </p><p>Slade had been such a help that Steph had given him a weeks worth of nights for free. Her pride were safe and, although they’d already paid him, she wanted to repay him in a better way. As one of her most loyal customers she knew he’d take her up on it.</p><p> </p><p>Tim recoiled and she grinned at the sharp gasp Bruce couldn’t disguise. Not when another of his pack was being potentially lured away. It had her glancing over her shoulder, blonde ponytail swinging and bouncing as if physics didn’t apply to it, to look at her pride head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Lady A, Mr Jay, they think I’m being serious!” Steph turned back to her target of the night and got closer to him. Reaching out to trace a finger along one half of his smile. “This really improved you, you know. It’s just a shame you’re still a boring little shit. Now, Coeus and I would love it if you could all leave us alone.”</p><p> </p><p>She met Bruce’s gaze over Tim’s head. Unflinching in the terror he was trying to inflict. “We’ll be more than happy to get little Robin redbreast laughing a true laugh and splitting that smile wide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is Coeus?” Tim managed to get out. Voice strangled in a way that showed just how affected the whole encounter was making him.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t catch the glint in her eye. Why would they when she’d been so lifeless with them? Barely part of the pack. Just another restless omega in need of control. Order, rules, and control a firm belief for the pack. Unlike her pride where Steph blossomed under the freedom.</p><p> </p><p>She had needed control. Control over herself and her life. Not the strict control they tried to hold her back with. For all that Steph wanted her future mate to court her, she was done being held back and ordered to follow impossible standards. Not now she’d tasted true happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, once she’s finally had some sleep, Steph goes to Jason and accepts the courtship offer. It’s time to see if the alpha means everything he said. Only time will tell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came as no surprise to Barbara that the Bats hadn’t noticed her leaving them. They rarely sought her out. Only making contact if they needed something for a case. Sure, they’d thought they were being sneaky. Hiding the fact they thought she was <em>broken</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As if she only had worth when she could fly across the rooftops with them.</p><p> </p><p>It had been close to a year when Dick had noticed she’d gone radio silent. He assumed it was because Steph had switched sides and given her space after texting her once. Once. One single text four fucking years ago. For all the years she put in with them. All the blood, sweat, tears and sleep gave up for them she was only worth one lousy message asking where she’d been. Not if she was okay. They hadn’t even asked how she felt about finding out Jason was happy with Joker, assuming she was as guilt ridden about the omega as like they were.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Nada. Niente. Nichts.</p><p> </p><p>All those years and they couldn’t ask how she was. It was the final confirmation she needed that they’d only cared for as long as she’d been helpful in Bruce’s mission. It explained why they’d gone radio silent during her hospital stay and depressive episode after. Why she’d had to pull herself up alone, rebuild herself without help and become Oracle without them.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, none of them mattered anymore. She just wished she’d broken away from them the second Jay had saved her with that bullet. She’d have saved so much time.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, she’d have found her alpha so much quicker.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one thing Barbara wished she could change about her current situation and that was the vigilante stood in her mate’s office. He was overwhelming <em>their</em> scent, compliments of each other in ways she’d not experienced, with his alpha posturing. As if he knew how to be an alpha with how many suppressants he swallowed. All because his pack alpha said they were ‘above such old fashioned instincts’, like they were <em>better</em> than her pride.</p><p> </p><p>She’d never felt as free as when she’d had her implant removed and went through her first heat in six years. Jason and Steph had cuddled with her for the week. The former calling his alpha with any and every request she’d had. The heat less sexual as she was surrounded by the soothing scents of her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>So very different to her heats now where her alpha ravished her from dusk til dawn and back again. Worshiping every inch of her body. Ensuring she knew that she owned him and not the other way around. That he’d kneel for her any day of the week when he’d never thought he would kneel for anyone, let alone an omega.</p><p> </p><p>“We know you’re still a criminal! Just admit you’ve gotten better at hiding it and we’ll ask the judge for leniency.” Nightwing’s voice grated on her last nerve. He was out there, in her mate’s office, trying to get him to admit to something he never would. Not when she was the reason he’d been able to look so clean now, building his businesses up to be integral to the working class neighbourhoods while cutting any and every trail between him and organised crime. It had been a feat but one she’d done as a gift for their mating ceremony. He’d been so proud of her and now that <em>dick</em> was here trying to undo all <em>her</em> hard work!</p><p> </p><p>Unable to sit by a second longer Barbara wheeled into the office. His thick, luxurious carpet had been replaced with marble flooring throughout so she’d never have difficulty getting around. It was just one of hundreds of improvements he’d made to his building and penthouse after formerly asking Jay’s permission to court her, the sheer amount was mind-boggling when Bruce had only made the absolute bare minimum. They had the added advantage of allowing her to swivel gloriously once at his side and watch their guest fly through a Herculean amount of emotions. Eventually settling on closing himself off and shutting down. </p><p> </p><p>“Babs?” Dick’s voice cracked, just as his stony exterior cracked too, as he said her name. “What happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara looked him over, her face contorting into a sneer. “You are trespassing in my den and I have every legal right to use lethal force if you refuse to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!? No! Babs, I’d never hurt you. Not like <em>he </em>would.” The way he was flickering between jealous and anger was simply disturbing. Would this man she’d once considered as a potential mate, which we could now see would have been her settling, have gotten violent with her?</p><p> </p><p>“Roman has never laid a hand on me that I didn’t expressly consent to. Now, as I said before, I suggest you leave.” She started She started to wheel herself away when Dick made to grab the arm of her chair. Roman taking his wrist in an iron grip and twisted him away from her. The grip was one of many she’d called for. Watching him go from choking the life out of someone to caressing her cheek, the two touches so very different in strength, ended up being a turn on she never knew she had.</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say the rumours about Black Mask enjoying a bit of BDSM were true. They just got it wrong in terms of who was the dominant partner.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you out of this Barbie. I promise. I won’t let him hurt or use you anymore.” There was a thread of alpha growl to his voice, almost as if Dick believed he could command her like one of the simpering omegas who fawned over him at the galas.</p><p> </p><p>“No-one asked for your piece acrobat boy, I certainly didn’t.” She watched the blood drain from his face as he whimpered at the name. The cold, unfeeling way she’d called him nothing more than his talent. She knew it would hurt him, being reduced to his talent. <em>I heard them say it about Steph and Jason time and time again until I had had the cunt to leave. Why would anyone say balls? Honestly they’re so fragile.</em></p><p> </p><p>Roman took over then. Dragging Dick back towards the balcony door he’d entered through, the glass he’d broken crunching underfoot. One of her alpha’s hands was clamped on the back of his neck to force him to submit. An embarrassment for any alpha to endure from anyone who was t their mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh one more thing before you throw him out Alpha.” Barbara called from the doorway, glancing over her shoulder. She met Dick’s stare through his white-out lenses as her smile turned predatory. “If you thought I was skilled as Oracle, just imagine all the things I can do as Coeus.”</p><p> </p><p>She wheeled away to the glorious soundtrack of his shouted questions and the shout that followed Roman throwing him off the balcony. Her heart dropping a little when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a grapple gun latching on. He’d survived to live another day, she could only hope he took her warning to heart.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later the couple were curled up in bed. Barbara didn’t mean to startle her alpha as she gasped and slapped the arm around her middle. It was just that she’d suddenly remembered the reason she’d been going to find Roman in his office in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it my Omega?” Worry twisted into his scent, highlighting the smoky-cinders notes of his usually rounded warm scent.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a purr as she settled into his chest further. Twisting her head enough to press a kiss to his jaw. “Nothing time sensitive Rome. I overheard some of the men earlier today. They were back on their bullshit about how they won’t work for Duke when he takes over as he isn’t a <em>true Sionis, </em>and is just <em>some omega ****</em>*.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s growl shot straight through her, her arousal at the sudden hunt-protect-prove-worthy in his scent flooding the room. His immediate defence of their adopted omega son was so awe inspiring every time it happened and reminded Barbara that she’d picked the right alpha. Jason had trained him well.</p><p> </p><p>He worshiped the ground she walked on, valued her mind and her person. He always flew to the defence of their son. Hell, Roman had even handed control of his businesses over to Barbara after he’d began courting her as he could see the empire she could build if given a little faith and time.</p><p> </p><p>Above all else, Roman loved her as much as she loved him. Never once seeing her as broken. Never once ignoring her nightmares or leaving her behind.</p><p> </p><p>He proved every day that he was a true alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. To the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office door opened and Stephanie bounced in, toddler on her hip and a happy grin on her face. Neither were quiet as they approached the desk. Stephanie flopping into a chair and letting her daughter run off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mini Boss! When’s my set tonight?” She asked over the sound of a squeal of laughter and joy from her eighteen month old daughter, Grant Jay Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>Piercing heterochromatic eyes of blue and green stared at her over the top of a tablet until they broke into a huge grin. “Figured you’d be on from 3-5pm and again at 10pm-12am so you could get my cousin to sleep.” A flick of deep black-green curls over the alpha’s shoulder as she glances over to her parents playing with their niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Lucy, you’re the best. I’ll let you get back to it.” Steph leaves the sixteen-year-old to whatever her work is. She’s still Punchline, still working with Lady Arkham and Joker to rule Gotham and annoy the Bats. Coeus’ information proving invaluable for her and her mate’s work.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy watches Steph caress her mating bite from Slade as she wanders closer to Jason and Joker. The girls parents are still as lively as ever. Showering the toddler in affection.</p><p> </p><p>She’d not meant to take over the club so soon. Not with her younger sister being the omega. There had been plans of college and a different, more boring, future. Then the Bats had fucked up…again. Another desperate attempt to get Mama away from his pride.</p><p> </p><p>The details are sparse. All Lucy knows is that her Papa Jay and her Mama ended up with a raft of injuries, just as Auntie T did. She knows they went out one night and left her home alone while Tonto looked after her sister. The tiny kit was four when she’d had the reaction to Batsy’s knock-out gas. Face swelling up and brain getting deprived of oxygen. Her sister ain’t no good to no one no more. Not with the brain injury she suffered. Forever stuck as a four-year-old mentally. </p><p> </p><p>So ten-year-old little Lucy, their miracle baby, had stepped up to the plate once again. Promising to take over the club and, privately, make the Bats pay.</p><p> </p><p>The time was coming. She could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Clawing and scratching.</p><p> </p><p>Ripping and tearing.</p><p> </p><p>The Bats need to die.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve nearly broken her Mama too many times. They’ve cast her Papa out. They tried to kidnap her more than once. Not to mention the hell they give her aunties.</p><p> </p><p>Worst of all, they deny any of it being abusive or controlling.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll show them controlling. She’ll show them how they were right to fear Lady Arkham and Joker, but that they should be pants-shitting terrified of the Arkham Knight once they debut. A debut that was getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Months of watching the little bird fly. Studying how this assassin managed to become a Bat when they’d scorned her Mama. Constantly trying to undermine the pride bonds between them all. They’d even tried to steal away Auntie Babs a couple of months ago, just before her nephews elementary school graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Now, this annoying little shit of a Robin thought he could talk smack about her Mama when Batsy wasn’t in the cave. He’d soon learn. They all would.</p><p> </p><p>No-one hurts the Arkham Knights family and lives. Not even the infamous Bat.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy let her laugh slip out. So much like her Papa’s it can scare a Gothamite into running. A power she wields like it’s a gun.</p><p> </p><p>The laughter from Grant stops as the toddler looks over at her, just as her parents do the same. “What’s got you laughing Pumpkin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing but revenge Mama, nothing but sweet revenge.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. </p><p>This is a labour of love for me and has been months in the making starting from ducking around with friends to this 26k word fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>